Doce Tortura
by Shina Aoi
Summary: Esta é uma história yaoi que se passa depois das guerras, cheia de confusões e situações estarrecedoras talvez um pouco de lemon, não vou contar mais nada senão perde a graça (HeeroxDuo - 1x2). Cap. 15 no ar!
1. Reflexões

Reflexões  
Legenda:  
  
Pensamento dos personagens: "..."  
  
Interrupção da autora: (...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Um ano havia se passado desde o término da guerra e Heero e Duo dividiam o mesmo apartamento desde então. Estava uma noite linda e ambos estavam cada em seus respectivos quartos refletindo um pouco, já que estavam de férias (Tinham tirado dois meses de férias, e trabalhavam como agentes de prevenção).  
  
"Sei que parece bobagem, mas eu tô totalmente confuso. Ultimamente tenho pensado com muita freqüência numa certa pessoa e não consigo me concentrar, mas que droga! Até pensei em acabar com a raiz do problema, mas eu não consigo! Tem algo muito errado nisso tudo. Juro que se eu estivesse no meu estado normal a esta altura do campeonato eu já o teria eliminado. E agora? ele invade a minha mente quando eu menos espero e isso tem me atrapalhado, já que aliado a isso está a proximidade dele de mim. Esta última noite sonhei com ele, na verdade TODOS OS DIAS, entretanto o último foi diferente. Tenho que tomar uma atitude o mais rápido possível, porque se continuar assim eu vou acabar enlouquecendo. Ai! E essa dor de cabeça que não quer passar." (Nos últimos dias ele não tem conseguido dormir bem, por que será?)  
  
  
  
"Meu Deus! Eu tô perdido! Tantas pessoas neste mundo e eu tinha que me apaixonar por ele, logo por ele! A pessoa mais fria, com o coração que mais parece um gelo (eterno iceberg), de personalidade rude, calculista digna de um "soldado perfeito", como isso foi acontecer! Por mais que eu tente, não consigo deixar de admirar a sua personalidade que eu sei que não é uma das melhores e é difícil prever o que ele sente, ele não exterioriza nada! Apesar dele me tratar mal eu gosto dele, e isso faz com que eu me odeie cada vez mais. Idiota! Quem mandou eu me apaixonar por ele, parece que quanto mais eu sofro mais eu me apaixono, isto não tem lógica! E para completar e aumentar o meu sofrimento sempre estou perto dele, porém sem poder tocá-lo, só posso admirá-lo discretamente. É uma tortura, estar perto e não poder tocá-lo, dizer o que eu sinto, que o desejo. Poder, até que eu poderia, mas corro o risco de perder a sua amizade e assim ele iria definitivamente para longe de mim e acabaria a nossa parceria perfeita. E isso definitivamente eu não quero. Mas, poderia ser que remotamente ele possa sentir o mesmo por mim, porém, como isso é muito difícil, pra que arriscar? Deve ser melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Mas, sinceramente na última noite eu tive um sonho diferente que me deu uma pontinha de esperança".*suspiro*  
  
  
  
*De manhã*  
  
  
  
Duo: - Bom Dia! Heero! Dormiu bem esta noite? - Falou sorridente como sempre.  
  
Heero: - Se você continuar a gritar assim, juro que eu estouro os seus miolos! - Falou em um tom ameaçador.  
  
Duo: - Ih, credo! Está mais azedo do que de costume.  
  
Heero: - Também quem agüenta ouvir a sua voz alegre e ver a sua cara sorridente, quando se está com uma bruta de uma enxaqueca.  
  
Duo: - Tá, bom! Desculpa! Prometo não lhe incomodar mais. Mas acho melhor você ficar na cama que eu vou lhe providenciar um bom chazinho e remédio para amenizar a enxaqueca.  
  
Heero: - Não preciso, é só você não gritar.  
  
Duo: - Nada disso! Você vai descansar lá na sua cama nem que seja a força!  
  
Heero: - E desde quando eu te obedeço, hein?  
  
Duo: - Ah é? Então se você não for pode ter certeza que eu faço questão de que a sua cabeça estoure. Ainda assim vai arriscar? - Heero quando ouviu isso viu nos olhos do americano que ele estaria disposto a lhe azucrinar caso não o obedecesse, não queria admitir, mas estava nas mãos dele.  
  
Heero: - Tá bom, você venceu. E foi para o quarto contrariado.- Duo ficou vigiando até ter certeza de que ele tinha entrado no quarto. Só assim ele foi fazer o chá e pegar o remédio.  
  
  
  
*Mais tarde, no quarto...*  
  
  
  
Duo: - Heero, eu trouxe o seu chá e este remédio, creio que a dor não passe, entretanto ele diminuirá consideravelmente.  
  
Heero: - O que você pôs aqui neste chá? Está amargo. Não tem açúcar?  
  
Duo: - Se eu colocar açúcar pode perder o efeito, agora toma tudo direitinho e não reclama.- Heero resmungou algo incompreensível e tomou o remédio junto com o chá acompanhado de uma careta. Logo ele adormeceu.  
  
Duo ficou admirando o rosto que dormia calmamente de forma relaxada muito diferente do rosto que ele ostentava quando estava acordado. Segurou a mão dele com cuidado para que não despertasse e encostou seus lábios delicadamente na testa de Heero antes de sair do quarto e murmurou: - Ah! Se você soubesse o quanto gosto de você e que eu faria de tudo para te ver feliz. Só que ele não contava com o fato de que Heero ouviu, apesar de estar meio sonolento por causa do efeito do remédio.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Algumas horas depois...*  
  
  
  
Duo estava na cozinha, fazendo um prato especial para o almoço e cantarolava alegremente enquanto cozinhava. Estava tão entretido que não percebeu um vulto se aproximando por trás calmamente, quando sentiu uma mão tocar o seu ombro ele levou um susto tão grande que acabou cortando o dedo com a faca que estava usando. E só se ouviu um grito: Aaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
  
  
Duo: - Então era você! Cara, mas que susto você me deu, achei que ia morrer do coração!  
  
Heero: - Me desculpe, por minha culpa está ferido, deixe-me ver o corte.  
  
Duo: - Não precisa, isto não é nada!  
  
Heero: - Mas, está sangrando muito! Fica quieto aí que eu vou buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros para fazer o curativo. Duo olhou incrédulo para Heero, "No normal ele nem ligaria para um simples corte" (não estava conseguindo entendendo esta súbita preocupação de Heero para com ele). Logo ele vê Heero voltando para limpar o corte e fazer o curativo delicadamente.  
  
Duo: - Você já está melhor? - perguntou estranhando o comportamento do outro.  
  
Heero: - Sim, graças aos seus cuidados. - "Acho que ele não melhorou ainda, no normal ele estaria ranzinza e não me trataria assim" (pensou Duo).  
  
Duo: - Faz muito tempo que está acordado?  
  
Heero: - Não, logo que acordei eu desci e vim direto para a cozinha. - Falou terminando de fazer o curativo.  
  
Duo: - Obrigado! - E sorriu de forma encantadora que fez com que Heero avermelhasse levemente nas faces. Porém, Duo percebeu, ainda mais porque Heero parecia não querer largar a sua mão, sem jeito Duo resolveu intervir.  
  
Duo: - Oooo! Heero! Se não for pedir demais poderia, por favor, largar a minha mão? - Heero enrusbeceu violentamente e largou rapidamente sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.  
  
Heero: - Me Desculpe, eu não tinha percebido não foi minha intenção. - Duo achou divertido quando o outro reagiu sem graça que acabou esquecendo do almoço.  
  
Heero: - Ei! Tem algo queimando.  
  
Duo: - Ai! Que droga! Eu me esqueci completamente do almoço! - Olhou para a panela e poderia se dizer que não haveria almoço. Estava totalmente queimado.  
  
Duo: - E agora? Não dá mais tempo de preparar outra coisa. - Falou desanimado.  
  
Heero: - Se o problema é este, por que não vamos almoçar fora?  
  
Duo: - É que eu estava tão animado para fazer um almoço legal.  
  
Heero: - É, mas agora o melhor que temos a fazer é comer fora. Além do mais a culpa foi toda minha, então para compensar deixa que eu pago.  
  
Duo: - De jeito nenhum, você fez o curativo em mim, então estamos quites.  
  
Heero: - Claro que não. Você cuidou de mim hoje cedo, então estou em dívida com você. Se você não quiser ir eu não vou te obrigar.  
  
Duo: - Tá bom eu vou! De vez em quando faz bem. - Heero abriu um discreto sorriso de satisfação. Ambos foram trocar de roupa para ir ao restaurante.  
  
  
  
*Chegando no restaurante...*  
  
  
  
Duo: - Tem certeza de que é aqui?  
  
Heero: - Claro, por quê?  
  
Duo: - É que este restaurante é muito caro!  
  
Heero: - Não tem problema, eu disse que eu vou pagar.  
  
Duo: - Você vem sempre aqui?  
  
Heero: - Sim.  
  
Duo: - Pelo visto você tem um paladar bem refinado, muito diferente do meu.  
  
Heero: - Se você não quer comer aqui, podemos ir para outro lugar. Tem alguma sugestão? - Duo estava bobo, não estava acreditando, que aquele era Heero, estava muito gentil pro seu gosto, normalmente ele não convidaria para almoçar e ainda por cima pagar tudo. Pensou até em se beliscar para ver se não estava sonhando, mas desistiu da idéia, mesmo que isto fosse um sonho não queria acordar jamais (além disso, o beliscão iria doer pacas, ai! que comentário óbvio... Podem bater em mim).  
  
Duo: - Bem, já que perguntou tem um lugar em especial que eu gostaria de ir sim. Só não sei se você vai concordar.  
  
Heero: - Pode escolher o lugar que você quiser.  
  
Duo: - Então eu quero ir à pizzaria. - Heero franziu a sombrancelha.  
  
Heero:- Ah, não! Duo faça me o favor de escolher uma comida mais saudável!  
  
Duo:- Mas você disse que eu poderia escolher... - disse fazendo bico  
  
Heero: - Disse muito bem! PODERIA! Agora não vai poder mais!  
  
Duo: - Ah! Por favor! - fazendo uma carinha chorosa. Heero não agüentou e acabou cedendo.  
  
Heero: - Tudo bem! Vamos a pizzaria.  
  
Duo: - Uêba! Muito obrigado!  
  
  
  
* Na pizzaria*  
  
  
  
Quando chegaram, Duo não perdeu tempo saiu puxando Heero pelo braço, que ficou constrangido, e foi logo fazendo o pedido.  
  
Duo: - Garçom, eu vou querer uma pizza GRANDE, metade de quatro queijos e a outra metade de calabresa. E também, vou querer um suco de laranja e de sobremesa... - Não pôde terminar, pois foi interrompido por Heero.  
  
Heero: - Peraí, Duo! Vai com calma senão você vai ter indigestão!  
  
Duo: - Mas a pizza é para nós dois!  
  
Heero: - Pra que sobremesa?  
  
Duo: - Tá bom! Sem sobremesa. - fazendo biquinho  
  
Heero: - Mais tarde, depois de comermos vamos passear e eu te pago um sorvete, está bem assim?  
  
Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Duo que quase não se conteve e ia abraçando Heero. Este por sua vez deu um sorriso discreto da qual Duo parece não ter percebido.  
  
  
  
*Meia hora depois*  
  
  
  
Duo: - Até que enfim, a pizza veio! Se demorasse mais um pouco eu acho que o meu estômago colaria nas minhas costas! Duo pegou um pedaço enorme de pizza e começou a devorá-lo sem cerimônia. Heero ficou um pouquinho assustado com o apetite e a falta de educação do americano. Foi então que percebeu que tinha molho até na ponta do nariz dele e instintivamente levou o dedo indicador até ele e retirou o molho lambendo-o Duo o olhou espantado. Quando Heero se deu conta corou violentamente e para disfarçar resolveu se servir de um pedaço de pizza. A refeição depois disso transcorreu silenciosamente nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar algo. 


	2. A Aposta

A Aposta  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Depois de comerem, e já fora da Pizzaria...*  
  
  
  
Heero: - Duo, onde você gostaria de ir agora?  
  
Duo: - Que tal irmos ao fliperama?  
  
Heero: - Eu não sabia que gostava de jogos eletrônicos.  
  
Duo: - Se não sabia, agora está sabendo. E Então? Como é? Vamos ou não?  
  
Heero: - Vamos. - Disse meio a contragosto, mas só de ver o sorriso de Duo já compensava todo o sacrifício. "Tomara que eu não me arrependa depois" (pensou)  
  
  
  
*No Fliperama...*  
  
  
  
Duo foi direto para a máquina que tinha jogos espaciais, daqueles que tinham naves com armas a laser, e mostrou grande habilidade para pilotar e destruir os inimigos (bom isto é lógico! Na realidade era o que sabia fazer de melhor! -_-'). Heero estava embasbacado com a desenvoltura de Duo que jogava, mas ao mesmo tempo fazendo, vamos se dizer, movimentos um pouco provocantes e sensuais. Heero se segurava como podia para não agarrar Duo ali mesmo.  
  
Depois de Duo bater o recorde, ficou tão entusiasmado que acabou abraçando Heero, este por sua vez sentiu falta de ar e achou que ia ter um treco, teve que se segurar como pôde para não beijá-lo ali mesmo. Quando Duo percebeu o que fizera ficou com medo da reação de Heero e falou envergonhado:  
  
Duo: - Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção, foi sem querer.  
  
Heero: - Não tem problema. - Falou tentando se recompor. Apesar de ter gostado um pouco de ser abraçado (Qualé! Que pouco que nada! Ele gostou foi é muito!) - Heero ficou observando Duo que mais parecia uma criança, uma criança inocente, porém ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, jogar em outras máquinas, quando de repente, só ouve uma voz gritando:  
  
Duo: - Oô, Heero! Vem aqui jogar um pouco comigo.  
  
Heero: - Hn? - a voz de Duo o tirou de seus pensamentos.  
  
Duo: - Acorda, cara! Até parece que você está com a cabeça no mundo da lua! Vem! Vamos jogar um pouquinho juntos. - Falou e segurou na mão do outro arrastando-o.  
  
Heero: - Eu não quero. - disse com a cara amarrada.  
  
Duo: - Eu não perguntei se você quer, você vai jogar comigo. - E saiu arrastando um Heero emburrado (imaginem a cena...hehehe).  
  
Duo escolheu a máquina de corrida de carros dupla e fez Heero se sentar em uma. Heero lançou um olhar fulminante para Duo, mas este nem ligou.  
  
Duo: -Aposto que eu vou ganhar de você fácil, fácil! - Disse lançando um olhar desafiador.  
  
Heero: - Como pode ter tanta certeza? - perguntou franzindo a sombrancelha.  
  
Duo: - Se a minha suspeita estiver certa. Eu acho que você nunca entrou em um fliperama, estou certo?  
  
Heero: - Mas isso não quer dizer nada! - (Parece que a provocação de Duo está funcionando...)  
  
Duo: - Vamos fazer uma aposta, se eu perder, eu serei o seu escravo durante uma semana e farei tudo o que você pedir. Porém, se for o contrário, você é que será o meu escravo. - Heero começou a gostar da idéia.  
  
Heero: - OK! Missão Aceita!  
  
Duo: - Mas antes de começarmos a jogar, você poderia me fazer um favor?  
  
Heero: - Depende.  
  
Duo:- Poderia evitar de falar a palavra missão enquanto estamos de férias?  
  
Heero: - Vou tentar. (Que é isso! Nada é impossível para ele, tentar...essa é boa! Só eu mesma para escrever um comentário absurdo como esse...-_-').  
  
Lá se foram ambos começar a partida. Duo deu as instruções básicas de como era o jogo e, Heero (lógico!) aprendeu rapidinho.  
  
  
  
Sendo assim, foi dado o início à largada. Ambos como bons pilotos que se prezam, faziam uma disputa alucinante, parecia coisa de louco! Nenhum dos dois dava trégua. Heero apesar de estar jogando pela primeira vez não ficava para trás, surpreendendo até o próprio americano que tinha até pensado na possibilidade dele dar conta, mas o soldado perfeito havia superado as suas expectativas e se não tomasse cuidado, sua condição provavelmente seria a de escravo nos próximos 7 dias. E isto provavelmente não seria nada agradável. Estava começando a se arrepender desta idéia maluca que teve. Heero parecia muito concentrado em ganhar de qualquer maneira e Duo, vendo que estava sendo ultrapassado por ele começou a se esforçar ao máximo para poder ultrapassá-lo também.  
  
E assim foi o andamento da corrida toda, na última volta já quase perto do final da prova:  
  
Duo: - De jeito nenhum vou deixar você ganhar de mim!  
  
Heero: - O mesmo eu digo para você!  
  
A disputa estava tão acirrada que no momento que Heero tentava ultrapassar Duo próximo a reta final, para seu azar, bateu no carro dele e seu carro acabou capotando um pouco antes de alcançar a linha de chegada, entretanto Duo apesar da batida, seu carro conseguiu chegar até a linha de chegada.  
  
Heero só teve tempo de constatar com decepção a felicidade do americano e as conseqüências que se seguiriam nos próximos 7 dias. E refletiu sobre o seu erro que foi: o de ter caído na provocação de Duo (Ah! Se arrependimento matasse!).  
  
Duo estava comemorando, e de repente, virou-se subitamente com um olhar maligno de que tivera uma idéia. Um olhar que denunciava que estava querendo começar a por o acordo em prática, lançando um olhar maldoso para Heero, este por sua vez não estava gostando nada disso, e pensou consigo mesmo, "Tomara que eu tenha paciência para suportar tudo que ele me pedir. Se ele passar dos limites JURO QUE ELE NÃO IRÁ SOBREVIVER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
O que será de Heero? O que Duo irá aprontar com ele? Se quiserem saber o que vai acontecer não percam o próximo capítulo!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bjins, da Rubymoon para todos os leitores. 


	3. O Escravo

O Escravo  
  
*Ainda No Fliperama*  
  
  
  
Duo: - E aí, Heero? Que tal se você me levasse agora à sorveteria?  
  
Heero: - Nós acabamos de almoçar, não faz nem 2 horas!  
  
Duo: - Tsc, tsc, tsc...Não, é assim, que as coisas funcionam, seja um bom perdedor e cumpra a nossa aposta. Ou por um acaso, você não tem palavra? - Heero ao ouvir isso sentiu o seu orgulho ferido, teria que se submeter às vontades do americano.  
  
Heero: - Pois, não. Vamos então a sorveteria.  
  
Duo: - Assim, não! Como você será o meu escravo tente me chamar de AMO! entendeu?  
  
Heero: - Sim, AA-AMO! - Falou com dificuldade.  
  
Duo: - Assim está bem melhor! Então vamos!  
  
  
  
*Na sorveteria...*  
  
  
  
Duo: - Por favor, eu vou querer um sundae com bastante calda de morango!  
  
Heero: - Sim, já vou buscar. - Enquanto isso Duo sentou-se em uma das mesas e ficou esperando até que Heero lhe trouxe o seu sundae.  
  
Duo: - Achei que não viria mais, estava ficando cansado de esperar.  
  
Heero: - Eu não posso fazer nada a fila estava grande demais.  
  
Duo: - nananinanão! Esqueceu-se que é meu escravo por uma semana? Você deve pedir desculpas por ter demorado. - Heero estava começando a se irritar, mas ele tinha entrado nesta fria por vontade própria e agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências, só não sabia até quando iria agüentar.  
  
Heero: - Está bem! Desculpe-me por fazê-lo esperar.  
  
Duo: - Muito obrigado!  
  
Enquanto Duo tomava o sundae, Heero o ficava observando, cada gesto era acompanhado, o mínimo detalhe. Até que percebeu que a bochecha de Duo estava melada de calda de morango, e inconscientemente levou o dedo indicador da mão direita para logo depois trazê-lo até a sua boca (como no cap. 1 quando eles estavam no restaurante). Duo que até então estava concentrado no sundae ao sentir um dedo na sua bochecha desviou a sua atenção para a atitude do companheiro que só agora se deu conta de que fizera isso novamente, ficando levemente corado.  
  
Duo: - Hehehe, obrigado! Pelo visto eu ainda pareço um bebê, não consigo comer sem me lambuzar. - Falou com um sorriso meio amarelo.  
  
Heero: - Quando você terminar, vamos voltar para casa.  
  
Duo: - Peraí! Quem disse que eu me contento só com esse sundae? Como este já está no fim, pode ir lá pedir agora uma banana split.  
  
Heero:- Você tá de brincadeira comigo, não é? - Heero apontou a fila enorme que tinha, já que estava fazendo muito calor, a sorveteria estava lotada!  
  
Duo: - Pode ter certeza que não senhor Yuy! E trate de ir logo antes que a fila aumente - Heero foi para a fila contrariado, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis.  
  
Depois de ter ficado meia hora na fila com a paciência quase se esgotando, consegue finalmente trazer a banana split para Duo que sorri de contentamento. Heero ao ver esse sorriso, seu humor dá uma melhorada só de ver um sorriso tão angelical. "É talvez este esforço seja recompensado mais tarde" (pensou).  
  
Duo: - Heero! Abre a boca!  
  
Heero: - O quê?  
  
Duo: - Isso mesmo, o que você ouviu! Abra a boca!  
  
Heero: - O que você pretende fazer? - Perguntou um pouco assustado.  
  
Duo: - Só vou te dar um pouco da banana split. Depois de você ter ficado tanto tempo na fila eu acho que você merece uma recompensa. Por que essa desconfiança toda? Tá pensando besteira é?  
  
Heero: - Mas do que você está falando? Eu só estava curioso e achei estranho... Não pôde terminar de completar a frase porque Duo tinha acabado de lhe dar na boca uma colherada da banana split. Apesar de não gostar muito de alimentos doces, aceitou sem reclamar.  
  
Duo: - Estou satisfeito! Podemos ir agora para casa. - Falou ao terminar de se deliciar com a banana split.  
  
Heero: - Você é quem manda amo.  
  
  
  
*Chegando no apartamento...*  
  
  
  
Já estava escurecendo e assim que chegaram, Duo foi logo se sentando no sofá e começou a se espreguiçar como um gatinho, denunciando que estava cansado. Não demorou muito para ele pedir algo ao seu escravo.  
  
Duo: - Heero, eu tô morrendo de sono e queria dormir um pouquinho antes do jantar. Me leva até o meu quarto, e depois você pode fazer o jantar. Heero não falou nada, apenas o pegou no colo e o levou até o quarto. Duo por sua vez aconchegou a sua cabeça no peito de Heero.  
  
Duo: - Você é tão aconchegante! - Disse meio sonolento, fazendo Heero corar. Logo, ele deixou o americano e foi para a cozinha fazer o jantar.  
  
  
  
*Na cozinha...*  
  
  
  
Heero se encontrava sozinho na cozinha, perdido em seus pensamentos. Tinha resolvido fazer uma macarronada e estava preparando o molho.  
  
  
  
"Duo, sei que foi loucura minha ter aceitado uma aposta dessas, mas sinto que não está sendo tão ruim assim. Não sei porque estou aceitando isto pacificamente. Antigamente eu não lhe suportava, entretanto agora eu tô tendo muita paciência com você, coisa que eu nunca tive antes. Será que é amor? Eu não sei, estou confuso. Por mais que eu tente lutar contra este sentimento, mais ele se apossa do meu ser. Será que você sente o mesmo que eu sinto?"  
  
Quando terminou de preparar o jantar resolveu ir até o quarto de Duo e acordá-lo para poderem jantar.  
  
  
  
*Enquanto isso no quarto...*  
  
  
  
Duo cochilou por apenas 20 minutos, tempo suficiente para ele sentir-se mais disposto. Assim, que acordou foi para o banheiro e resolveu tomar um banho demorado. Enquanto estava tomando banho, ficou pensando na tarde maravilhosa que passou com Heero. Estava tão entretido com o seu banho e que nem notou que alguém o observava... (Adivinhem quem é? Está óbvio!)  
  
Heero quando chegou ao quarto de Duo deu duas batidas de leve e não obteve resposta. Resolveu entrar cautelosamente e olhou para a cama do americano e viu que o mesmo não se encontrava lá. Logo ele dirigiu o seu olhar para o banheiro e notou que a porta estava entreaberta. Sentiu que precisava sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, mas o seu corpo não obedecia, quando percebeu já estava espiando Duo tomando banho. Apesar do box ser translúcido o que dificultava a visão do corpo perfeito do americano, Heero pôde ver o seu tão cobiçado objeto de desejo. Logo começou a sentir um certo "incômodo" entre as coxas, mas mesmo assim continuou observando. Em um momento pôde ver que Duo começou a desfazer a longa trança, Heero contemplou a cena em estado de êxtase, pois era a primeira vez que via o americano de cabelo solto. Logo algo o alertou para sair logo dali já que a qualquer momento poderia ser descoberto.  
  
Duo acabou de sair do banho e após enxugar o seu corpo bem definido, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e pegou outra toalha e começou a secar a longa cabeleira. Saiu do banheiro falando sozinho.  
  
Duo: - Putz! Meu cabelo está super embaraçado! Vai dar um trabalhão pentear isto aqui.  
  
Como o quarto estava escuro, não conseguia enxergar muita coisa então resolveu ir ligar a luz. Quando estava com a mão já próximo ao interruptor, sentiu algo tocar o seu ombro e...  
  
Duo: - Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: - O que foi amo? - perguntou divertido.  
  
Duo: - SEU DESGRAÇADO! PARE DE ME DAR SUSTO DESTE JEITO! Você quer que eu morra do coração?  
  
Heero: - Como eu te assustei? Você que me assustou! - Falou fazendo uma cara de desentendido.  
  
Duo: - Tudo bem! Eu é que te assustei, né? Você fica quietinho aí neste escuro e de repente toca no meu ombro e ainda me diz que EU É QUE TE ASSUSTEI? - Duo estava com uma cara indignada.  
  
Heero estava se divertindo da cara de raiva do americano. E disse algo que fez com que o americano esquecesse momentaneamente do susto que levou.  
  
Heero: - Como pedido de desculpas, este servo irá pentear o cabelo de seu amo logo após dele se vestir, por isso peço licença para me retirar e quando terminar e só me chamar. Duo ficou quieto e resolveu colocar a roupa rapidamente.  
  
Duo: - Heero! Já terminei de me trocar!  
  
Heero: - Sim. Já estou indo.  
  
Duo: - Pode começar a pentear o meu cabelo. Devagar viu? Ele está muito embaraçado.  
  
Heero: - Não precisa se preocupar, ele está em boas mãos.  
  
Duo: - Eu espero que sim.  
  
Heero começou a pentear o cabelo de Duo, sentindo a sedosidade e a maciez do cabelo, além do perfume que exalava. Sendo assim, começou a desejar que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Queria ficar assim o máximo de tempo que pudesse, apesar de ser uma tortura estar tão perto, mas não poder tê-lo.  
  
Duo: - Acho que já está bom! Muito obrigado. - Duo ia começar a fazer a trança quando uma mão o interrompeu.  
  
Heero: - Eu posso fazer a trança para você? - Duo sorriu e afirmou positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
Duo: - Por que você estava no meu quarto no escuro naquela hora?- perguntou com curiosidade.  
  
Heero: - Vim lhe chamar para jantar.  
  
Duo: - E você não poderia ter ligado a luz?  
  
Heero: - ...  
  
Duo: - Bom, isso não importa mais! Vamos jantar logo que você terminar de fazer a trança.  
  
Heero: - Sim, amo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Se quiserem saber não percam as emoções do próximo capítulo! 


	4. Luz de Velas

Luz de Velas  
  
Acabada a loooonga trança, ambos desceram para a cozinha (esqueci de dizer que o apartamento tem dois andares e os quartos se localizam no andar superior). Heero pediu a Duo que se sentasse e o esperasse na mesa. Ele foi esquentar o jantar que já tinha esfriado por causa da demora (alguém consegue imaginar um Heero que gosta de atividades caseiras? Nem eu acredito nisso). Mas ao mesmo tempo ficou relembrando da visão maravilhosa que tivera a alguns minutos atrás, mesmo que não pudesse ter visto nitidamente, foi o suficiente para despertar sensações novas que percorriam por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar estes pensamentos, ainda não queria admitir o quão era fraco diante de tal beleza.  
  
  
  
"Se o Duo descobre o que eu estava fazendo no quarto dele antes dele sair do banho, ainda mais sem a permissão dele, eu nem quero ver qual vai ser a reação dele. Não sei porque estou agindo dessa maneira. Aliás, o que me importa o que ele vai pensar ou não? Do que eu tenho medo? Será que isso é medo de que ele me recrimine, e me ache a pior criatura do mundo? Mas que bobagens são essas que eu estou pensando agora?".  
  
  
  
Terminou de esquentar e foi levar o jantar, quando voltou viu que Duo tinha posto duas velas sobre um castiçal e que este percebendo a sua presença acendeu as velas e foi desligar a luz.  
  
  
  
Heero: - Mas que diabos você está fazendo?  
  
Duo: - Me deu vontade de jantar à luz de velas, algum problema? Além, disso se eu não me engano quem manda aqui durante esta semana sou eu.  
  
Heero: - OK. Faça como quiser. Então, sirva-se antes que esfrie.  
  
Duo: - Com muito prazer!^_^  
  
Heero se sentiu incomodado com aquele ambiente, os dois sozinhos naquele escuro... Para ele parecia mais um jantar romântico. Duo percebeu que Heero ficara inquieto como ele queria. Colocou as velas de propósito só para provocá-lo, já que adorava vê-lo perturbado.  
  
Heero: - Será que não podia ligar a luz?  
  
Duo: - Escravo não tem direito de reclamar. E outra coisa quando terminar o jantar não esqueça de lavar a louça.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Estava um silêncio incômodo no ar, até que Maxwell resolveu quebrá- lo como sempre.  
  
Duo: - Heero, você nunca falou nada sobre você, por quê?  
  
Heero: - Por que se interessa pelo meu passado? Que importância isso tem pra você?  
  
Duo: - Não sei. Sinto que você não era assim e talvez se contasse mais sobre você eu poderia entender melhor o seu jeito de ser.  
  
Heero: - Como assim?  
  
Duo: - É que eu te acho meio fechado e frio quase não fala nada sobre você.Pra falar a verdade não sei nada a seu respeito. Chego às vezes a pensar que você não tem sangue correndo nas veias.  
  
Heero: - Por que se preocupar com isso?  
  
Duo: - Porque eu me preocupo com você! - Heero arregalou os olhos diante de tal afirmação e Duo ao perceber fica sem palavras.  
  
Heero: - Por que se preocupa com uma pessoa como eu? Como você mesmo disse eu não tenho sentimentos.  
  
Duo: - Não é verdade. Você é uma pessoa boa. Só que teve que esconder os seus sentimentos em algum canto obscuro de sua mente por causa das guerras, já que a bondade nos torna vulneráveis demais. Mas sabe, agora que estamos de férias, eu acho que você deveria sorrir mais.  
  
Heero: - Vou tentar.  
  
Duo: - Por que não começar agora? Heero diante de tal pedido fica sem jeito e acaba não conseguindo.  
  
Duo: - É pelo visto não vai ser hoje que eu vou conseguir te ver sorrindo. Bom, já terminei o meu jantar eu vou para o meu quarto. Boa Noite!  
  
Heero: - Boa noite.  
  
Duo: - Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. Eu quero dormir um pouco mais amanhã por isso NÃO ME ACORDE ANTES DAS 10:00 HORAS, ENTENDIDO?  
  
Heero: - Eu não sou surdo, e não se preocupe pode dormir o quanto quiser eu não me importo.  
  
Duo: - Assim espero. - Virou-se e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.  
  
  
  
Heero começou a tirar a mesa e dirigiu-se para a pia para começar a lavar as louças. Enquanto lavava ficou pensando em tudo que passara ao lado de Duo durante a tarde, o banho e o jantar à luz de velas. "Como coisas tão insignificantes se tornam interessantes quando Duo está por perto?" (pensou). Inconscientemente deixou escapar um sorriso. Repentinamente:  
  
Duo: - TE PEGUEI! - Duo havia voltado devagarinho e ficado de espreita para observar Heero sem que este percebesse.  
  
Heero: - O quê? - Quase que derruba o prato que estava enxaguando, por causa da aparição repentina de Maxwell.  
  
Duo: - Até que enfim te vi sorrindo!  
  
Heero: - Seu imbecil! E precisa ficar dando susto nos outros só por causa de um sorriso?  
  
Duo: - Que é isso! Você também tinha me dado um susto aquela hora não é? Estou só dando o troco. E outra coisa, sabia que sorrindo você fica muito mais bonito?  
  
Heero: - Você acha? - Perguntou sentindo as faces meio coradas.  
  
Duo: - Claro! Devia sorrir com mais freqüência. Bom agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite!  
  
Heero: - Boa noite.  
  
  
  
Heero terminou de lavar a louça e foi diretamente ao seu quarto e esqueceu de encostar a porta deixando-a meio aberta. Ainda se lembrando do que acabara de ouvir começou a se despir para tomar banho. Queria tomar um banho logo e ir descansar já que acompanhar Duo a tarde toda, realmente, era muito cansativo. Não percebeu, porém, que estava sendo observado.  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell estava esperando na porta de seu quarto que Heero subisse logo. Quando ouviu os passos do mesmo e teve certeza que este tinha se dirigido ao quarto dele, saiu devagar de seu quarto em direção ao quarto dele. Chegando lá, posicionou se de forma que não pudesse ser visto e ficou espionando discretamente o seu tão querido "objeto de desejo" se despindo para tomar banho. Foi um momento rápido, porém mágico. Viu pela primeira vez como Heero era lindo nu, sua vontade era de se declarar de uma vez e tomar aqueles lábios e tocar aquele corpo exuberante. O corpo de Duo estava ardendo de desejo e suas faces estavam vermelhas. Além disso, um leve volume, no baixo ventre, estava ameaçando a despontar. Sendo assim, resolveu voltar para o seu quarto depressa antes que fosse descoberto em tais circunstâncias.  
  
  
  
"Não acredito que só de vê-lo assim, fiquei tão excitado e alterado. Se bem que eu tenho que admitir que ele tem um belo corpo! (Peraí! Belo só, não! Estupendo! Maravilhoso! Gostoso! Ops! Eu me exaltei... -_-'). Imagina se ele me pegasse espiando-o. Eu nem quero saber o que ia ser de mim. O mais provável é que ele fizesse picadinho de mim, e então "Era uma vez Duo Maxwell". É melhor eu me esquecer disso e ir logo dormir". Bem que ele tentou, mas custou a pegar no sono, pois sentia que seu corpo ainda estava em "brasas", clamando pela presença de um certo "japonês" se é que vocês me entendem...^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continua no próximo capítulo... 


	5. Sabonete

Sabonete   
  
  
  
  
  
Heero acordou cedo como de costume, eram 7:00 da manhã. Mas lembrou- se de que fôra advertido por seu AMO para não acordá-lo antes das 10:00 horas. Então achou mais sensato esperar um pouco mais em seu próprio quarto. Resolveu ir preparar o café da manhã às 8:15. Começou fazendo torradas e panquecas e por último um milk-shake para Duo sabendo que este adora doces. Para si fez um chá de maçã com canela para acompanhar as torradas. Terminando colocou tudo sobre a mesa. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda eram 9:10 e bem que ele tentou fazer tudo o mais devagar que pôde. Resolveu esperar mais 10 minutos. O tempo passou e só o silêncio reinava no local. E disse para si mesmo:  
  
  
  
Heero: - Vou esperar só mais 10 minutos.  
  
  
  
Por fim este tempo passou e a sua paciência se esgotou. Estava definitivamente disposto a esperar que o americano acordasse por livre e espontânea vontade mais cedo. Mas vira que isso é meio impossível. Não agüentou e resolveu ir acordá-lo mesmo que isso significasse ignorar completamente as ordens de seu querido AMO. Subiu a escadaria impaciente e parou em frente a porta do dito cujo e constatou que a mesma se encontrava destrancada (que descuidado, hein?). Entrou de modo a fazer o maior barulho possível, mas viu que o outro não despertava. Resolveu chamá-lo e não obteve resposta, indo logo após, sacudi-lo com força e viu que isto também não surtiu efeito. "Vai dormir assim como uma pedra lá no inferno!" (pensou Heero). Sendo assim ficou imaginando uma maneira de acordá-lo, foi quando então uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Idéia que consistia em uma maneira vamos se dizer "nem um pouco maldosa". Tirou-o da cama e o levou cuidadosamente até o banheiro, lá ele pegou um balde e o encheu de água gelada (nem preciso dizer o que se sucedeu).  
  
Duo pensou que estava se afogando, já que Heero fez questão de entornar o balde de água bem lentamente. Acordou assustado e arrepiado de frio, estava tremendo até os ossos, achando que estava tendo um pesadelo. Quando despertou completamente seus olhos percorreram todo o local e reconheceu o seu banheiro e se perguntou mentalmente: "Que diabos, eu estou fazendo aqui?". Não demorou muito para ele olhar para sua frente no alto e descobrir o autor da brincadeira de mau gosto que tinha um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto. "Até que enfim ele acordou" (pensou Heero).  
  
  
  
Duo: - O QUE VOCÊ QUER SEU MANÍACO PSICOPATA! VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA? POR ACASO TÁ QUERENDO MORRER? - Seus olhos violetas soltavam faíscas de ódio (parece que o verdadeiro Shinigami está voltando a ativa).  
  
Heero: - Vim chamá-lo para tomar o café da manhã antes que esfrie. - Respondeu calmamente.  
  
Duo: - E não existia uma maneira melhor de me acordar? Por falar nisso que horas são?  
  
Heero: - São 9:40.  
  
Duo: - Se eu não me engano eu lhe ordenei ontem para que não me acordasse antes das 10:00 horas! Ai de mim! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?  
  
Heero: - Você não acordava de jeito nenhum. E olha que eu lhe chamei e lhe sacudi várias vezes. Até que eu tive vontade de lhe acordar com um banho gelado.  
  
Duo: - Sentiu VONTADE? - Perguntou indignado.  
  
Heero: - É.  
  
Duo: - Está satisfeito agora? Estou todo molhado e morrendo de frio. Agora vou precisar de um bom banho quente antes que eu pegue um resfriado.  
  
Heero: - Eu acho que você só precisa se secar, se demorar muito o café da manhã vai esfriar. Se quiser eu busco uma toalha.  
  
Duo: - Não tô nem aí! Agora eu quero tomar um banho e nem ouse me contrariar.  
  
Começou a se despir e só parou quando notou que Heero não saía do banheiro e o observava se despir sem ao menos piscar.  
  
Duo: - Qual é a sua? Você além de me acordar de uma maneira desagradável vai querer me ver tomando banho também?  
  
Heero: - Até que não é uma má idéia. - Duo olhou assustado não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir que se esqueceu da sua raiva.  
  
Duo:- Você está tirando uma com a minha cara, não é? Se eu pedir então para que me ajudasse a tomar banho você concordaria?  
  
Heero: - E por que não? Se você mandar eu aceito.- Duo não estava conseguindo digerir tudo o que estava ouvindo.  
  
Duo: - Eu acho que ou estou ficando surdo ou maluco. Você está bem Heero?  
  
Heero: - Então vai querer ajuda?  
  
Duo: - Bem, eu aceito sob uma condição.  
  
Heero: - Se estiver ao meu alcance.  
  
Duo: - Quero que você tome banho também comigo.- Heero fora pego meio que de surpresa, mas aceitou sem pestanejar. Bem que ele queria ver Duo sem roupa, mas não imaginava que ele também o veria sem roupa.  
  
Duo: - E aí? Vai tomar banho de roupa? - Heero despertou como se tivesse saído de um transe.  
  
Heero: - Já estou indo.  
  
  
  
Quando ambos já estavam sem roupa, um olhava para o outro com vergonha e também com uma certa malícia no olhar (que ironia, nenhum dos dois desconfiam que já foram espionados entre eles mesmos nos momentos de privacidade).  
  
Duo para descontrair pede para Heero lavar as suas costas. Este por sua vez começa a ensaboá-lo suavemente sentindo toda a extensão da pele suave que ia de encontro com a sua mão e o sabonete. Duo então, estava sentindo um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão da sua medula espinhal. Terminando de ensaboar, começou a jogar água lentamente retirando a espuma. Depois foi a vez do cabelo, Duo queria ajuda para lavá-lo e Heero começou a desfazê-la lentamente para logo depois lavá-lo cuidadosamente para que não embaraçasse. Finalizado o banho de Duo este se virou subitamente com o intuito de ajudar Heero, que estava desprevenido, a tomar banho. Heero ao perceber as intenções do outro tentou pegar o sabonete antes dele. Porém, ambos seguraram ao mesmo tempo e ficaram disputando a posse do sabonete entre eles.  
  
  
  
Duo: - Eu quero te ajudar a tomar banho! Agora é a minha vez!  
  
Heero: - EU NÃO QUERO! Passe-me este sabonete para cá!  
  
Duo: - Eu não vou passar! E eu vou te dar banho nem que seja na marra! (ai, ai... mas que confusão...)  
  
Heero: - Ah é? Se não me passar este sabonete, eu vou me esquecer da minha condição de escravo e vou te esganar! - Assim que acabou de dizer o sabonete escorregou das mãos de ambos. Duo na tentativa de pegar o sabonete acaba escorregando e caindo sobre Heero, que tinha conseguido pegar o sabonete antes. Agora estavam um sobre o outro com os seus rostos bem próximos, com as suas respirações ofegantes.  
  
  
  
Duo: - Me passe este sabonete. - pediu com a voz rouca.  
  
Heero: - Não, e saia de cima de mim. - Heero murmurou com a voz quase sumida.  
  
Duo: - Você vai me entregar este sabonete agora!  
  
Heero: - Não mesmo!  
  
A luta pelo sabonete recomeçou, Duo tentava ainda sobre Heero pegar o sabonete e Heero tentava esticar seu braço o mais longe que conseguia para que o americano não conseguisse alcançar. Até que Duo se cansou e sem querer abaixou o seu rosto se esquecendo que estava em uma proximidade perigosa com o rosto de Heero. Não deu outra, quando percebeu os seus lábios estavam grudados nos dele. O que antes era um toque suave foi se tornando um beijo ardente cheio de desejo onde suas línguas faziam um dança louca. Era óbvio que depois de tanta esfregação a ereção de ambos se manifestaram, seus corpos sedentos de desejo estavam pedindo que fossem saciados (bendito sabonete! ^_^). Entretanto, Heero se dando conta do que estava acontecendo empurra Duo, e este sem compreender nada, decepcionado, resolveu sair do banheiro silenciosamente, deixando Heero sozinho pensando no que estivera fazendo e no que estava sentindo enquanto tentava tomar banho e sair logo dali. Duo foi se secar e trocar de roupa, e enquanto penteava seu cabelo ficou pensando se não fôra muito precipitado e arrependido começa a chorar compulsivamente acreditando que depois disso, Heero nunca mais iria ser o seu amigo e muito menos corresponderia ao seu amor e isto ficou evidente no momento que ele o empurrou. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolavam em sua face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O que será agora de Heero e Duo? Esta resposta vocês terão a partir do próximo capítulo, não percam!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Que coisa triste não é? Sei que muitos vão querer me matar, mas não pude evitar, estou meio dramática. Desta vez não vou criticar a minha própria fic (pelo menos neste capítulo) vou deixar que vocês, leitores, tirem suas próprias conclusões, por isso não esqueçam dos comentários!  
  
  
  
Bjins, Rubymoon 


	6. Me Desculpe

Me Desculpe  
Enquanto se vestia e chorava aos prantos, Duo ficou pensando e tomou uma resolução. Iria pedir desculpas a Heero pelo ocorrido para tentar manter pelo menos a amizade, pois sentia que não poderia mais viver longe dele. Mesmo que seu amor não fosse correspondido, só de estar perto bastaria para ele (Não sei, não... será que ele só ficar perto vai ser o suficiente? Desconfio que ele não vai agüentar). Secando as suas lágrimas esperou sentado em sua cama que Heero saísse do banho. Só se passaram alguns minutinhos, mas para ele parecia uma eternidade.  
Desde que Duo saíra do banho, Heero ficou pensativo, não conseguia compreender muito bem tudo o que havia se passado há poucos instantes. "O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Pouco a pouco estou me deixando ser dominado por Duo. Onde está o meu auto controle?(logo ele que é denominado o "soldado perfeito"). Estou muito confuso com tudo isso, não sei se o amo, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu sinto uma afeição por ele na qual eu mesmo não compreendo. Me sinto na obrigação de me desculpar com ele, foi muito rude da minha parte empurrá-lo daquela maneira, afinal não passou de um acidente (Sei, só um acidente...). Perder a sua amizade é algo muito triste para mim". Terminou o seu banho e se enrolou na toalha e seguiu em direção de Duo decidido a se desculpar.   
Heero chegou perto de Duo que o esperava sentado, parou na sua frente e ambos ficaram se encarando um pouco sem jeito. Até que um deles resolveu quebrar o silêncio.  
Heero: - Duo preciso falar com você.  
Duo: - É! Eu também preciso te falar uma coisa.  
Heero: - Sou todo ouvidos.  
Duo: - Fale, você primeiro já que tomou a iniciativa. – Falou já se preparando para ouvir o pior.  
Heero: - Acredito que você deve falar primeiro.  
Duo: - Fale você, já estou preparado para lhe ouvir, o que eu tenho para lhe falar não deve ser tão importante quanto o que você tem para me falar. - Heero perdeu a paciência.  
Heero: - MAS QUE DROGA! FALA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ TEM PARA ME FALAR DE UMA VEZ! – Duo se assustou e resolveu não contrariá-lo.  
Duo: - Tudo bem, eu começo. É que...  
Heero: - É que?   
Duo: - Sabe fiquei pensando no que aconteceu agora pouco e eu queria lhe pedir desculpas, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Sei que isso não vai consertar o que eu fiz, mas você poderia esquecer o que aconteceu? – Terminou de falar e ficou esperando pelo pior. – Heero ficou aliviado embora não demonstrasse o que fez que Duo chorasse desesperadamente pensando que amizade teria acabado ali mesmo e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu Heero sorrir e se aproximar dele.  
Heero: - Se for isso não se preocupe. Você não precisa me pedir desculpas, foi só um acidente, não poderíamos prever que algo tão constrangedor pudesse acontecer. Eu é que devo lhe pedir desculpas por ter te empurrado de forma tão brusca, o que eu fiz não tem justificativa.  
Duo: - É normal que você tenha me empurrado, afinal, não é comum dois homens se beijarem. Não que eu seja preconceituoso, mas é a realidade.   
Heero: -Talvez tenhas razão.  
Duo: - Claro! O Shinigami sempre tem razão!  
Heero: - E então, amigos?  
Duo: - Claro! Agora vamos tomar o café da manhã que eu tô morrendo de fome.  
  
Heero, surpreendido, olhou para Duo e sorriu, realmente era muito bom vê-lo animado novamente. Não sabia se o amava, se o admirava, havia uma confusão geral em sua cabeça. Porém, sentia que naquele momento só queria estar perto dele e mais nada, o resto podia esperar.  
Heero: - Então eu vou esquentar o café da manhã que já deve ter esfriado a essa altura do campeonato.  
Duo: - Acho que não vai dar.  
Heero: - Por que? – Perguntou franzindo a sombrancelha.  
Duo: - Porque com a fome de leão que eu estou sentindo não vou conseguir agüentar esperar nem um segundo!  
Heero: - Tudo bem, você é quem sabe, AMO.  
Duo: - Não precisa mais me chamar de AMO eu já estou começando a ficar enjoado de ser chamado deste jeito. Chame-me como você quiser ou pelo meu nome mesmo.  
Heero: - OK.  
  
Desceram as escadas rumo a cozinha e chegando lá, Duo levou um susto com a quantidade de guloseimas que Heero preparou "especialmente" para ele.   
  
Duo: - Isto tudo é para mim? – Perguntou olhando maravilhado, que seus olhos chegaram a brilhar de tanta alegria.  
Heero: - Claro! - Respondeu estranhando a pergunta.  
Duo: - Me belisca, por favor, Heero. – Pediu ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo.  
Heero: - Se você está pedindo. – Fez o que lhe foi pedido apesar de não ter entendido muito bem onde Duo queria chegar.  
Duo: - AAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Não precisava exagerar!  
Heero: - Mas foi você quem pediu.  
Duo: - Tudo bem, então não era um sonho.  
Heero: - Como?  
Duo: - É que eu não sabia que você preparava tantas coisas deliciosas assim. – Heero ao ouvir isto, ficou com o rosto vermelho. Quando se deu conta Maxwell já havia se sentado e começado a devorar tudo com satisfação, e como sempre se lambuzando. "Este aí, realmente não tem jeito" - pensou Heero (Só eu mesma para transformar um dos meus personagens favoritos em uma pessoa sem modos. Que sacrilégio! Bom, pelo menos temos o fato curioso de que apesar de comer muito ele não engorda. Para variar continua lindo como sempre! *-*. "Comentário desnecessário" -_-').  
  
Terminado o desjejum, Heero foi limpar tudo e levar a louça para a pia. Quando ia começar a lavar, Duo ofereceu sua ajuda para enxugar e guardar a louça, alegando que assim acabariam mais rápido. Heero já ia dizendo não, mas se lembrou do que havia ocorrido há poucos instantes atrás quando se recusou a entregar o sabonete.  
  
Heero: - Faça como quiser.  
Duo: - Então vamos logo!  
Heero: - Mas por que a pressa? – Perguntou desconfiado.  
Duo: - Logo você vai saber.  
Heero: - O que é que você vai aprontar dessa vez? – Duo só deu um sorrisinho maroto e não falou mais nada. Parecia estar planejando algo.  
  
  
Continua...  
  
O que o Duo vai aprontar? Isso vocês só vão saber no próximo capítulo. 


	7. O Plano de Duo Parte I

O Plano de Duo (Parte I)  
  
Terminando de lavar e guardar as louças, Duo manda Heero trocar de roupa imediatamente. Heero: - Não quero! Tô me sentindo bem com essa roupa mesmo (detalhe: ele estava com a sua regata verde e seu short preto básico...). Duo: - Não discuta, nós vamos sair por isso coloque algo melhor. Heero: - Para onde? Duo: - Vai saber logo! - Heero foi meio contrariado ao seu quarto trocar de roupa. Duo também depois de se certificar que Heero foi se trocar foi rapidinho para o seu quarto foi se arrumar também. Heero como sempre se arruma muito rápido e ficou esperando Duo.  
  
"Duo como sempre vai demorar a se arrumar então vou aproveitar e sair rapidinho daqui antes que ele me veja, pressinto que vai sobrar pra mim". - Dirigiu-se rumo a porta para sair, mas para sua surpresa quando ouve alguém gritar seu nome na escadaria (É quem vocês tão pensando mesmo. É o grande Shinigami!)  
  
Duo: - AONDE O SENHOR PENSA QUE VAI HEERO YUY? Heero: - Hn? - Heero se fez de desentendido. Duo: - Você estava fugindo não era? - Indagou furioso. Heero: - Eu ia lhe esperar no carro. - (Que coisa mais feia! Onde aprendeu a mentir desse jeito?). Duo: - Sei! Me engana que eu gosto! - Duo tinha grandes planos para passar o dia, Heero como sempre estava desconfiado e quase que Heero consegue estragar seus planos. Heero: - Posso saber aonde vamos? Duo: - Só se eu for dirigindo. - (normalmente, é Heero quem dirige e vocês logo vão saber o por quê). Heero: - Sinto muito! Mas, quem vai dirigir sou eu, o seu escravo. Duo: - Muito bem lembrado! Se és meu escravo creio que deves me obedecer não é? Heero - ... - não pôde contestar. Duo: - Muito bem! Então eu irei dirigindo e não vou lhe contar para onde vamos.  
  
E lá se vão ambos, e quando já tinham passado da porta Duo pára.  
  
Heero: - O que foi desta vez? Duo: - Heero verifique se todas as portas e janelas do apartamento estão fechadas. Heero: - Já fiz isso. Duo: - Assim que eu gosto, és muito eficiente!  
  
Assim, chegando no carro Duo senta-se no banco de motorista e Heero no do co-piloto, apesar de Heero ter insistido muito para deixa-lo dirigir. Heero não demonstrava, mas tinha um certo medo (O quê? O Heero com medo?) quando Shinigami estava ao volante. Duo, de uma certa maneira poderíamos dizer que dirigia como um louco e isto o deixava um pouquinho preocupado, não só com a vida de ambos, como também as multas que têm recebido ultimamente, que não eram "nada caras", imagina! Se continuasse assim, não demoraria muito para que perdessem o carro e Duo a carteira.  
  
Duo por sua vez queria ir dirigindo para se assegurar que Heero não iria fugir, já que sabia que o outro odiava os lugares que ele mais gostava e se descobrisse o local aonde iriam com certeza Heero o levaria para outro lugar.  
  
Duo para não perder o costume dirigiu em alta velocidade, ultrapassou perigosamente um caminhão e na faixa oposta estava vindo no mesmo momento um ônibus, conseguiram passar por um triz, além disso, passou pelo sinal vermelho, parecia mais um louco ao volante. E para completar a loucura, quando chegou ao local de destino estacionou dando um freada brusca, fazendo com que Heero quase voasse para fora do carro, mas isso só não aconteceu porque ambos estavam presos ao cinto de segurança. Heero achou que a cabeça dele ia voar com o impacto.  
  
Heero: - SEU IMBECIL! TÁ QUERENDO NOS MATAR? Duo: - Este é o troco por você quase ter fugido aquela hora. - Heero ainda estava indignado desta vez Duo tinha ido longe demais. Heero: - Será que não dava para você dirigir como uma pessoa normal? Duo: - Por que está tão bravo assim? Se não for assim a vida não tem emoção! - Duo estava se divertindo com a cara de raiva do Heero. Heero estava com tanta raiva que esqueceu de verificar onde estavam e quando se deu conta viu que estavam no lugar que mais odiava, o Shopping. Heero: - Duo, você fez isso de propósito não foi? Duo: - Do que você está falando? - Agora era ele que estava dando uma de desentendido. Heero: - Você sabe muito bem, Maxwell! - Realmente ele estava muito furioso. - Heero estava se referindo a Duo não deixá-lo dirigir e muito menos lhe dizer o local onde iriam já que Duo sabia que ele não iria concordar. Duo: - Vamos logo! - Disse trancando o carro e sendo seguido logo após por um Heero mal-humorado que sabia o que o aguardava.  
  
*Já dentro do shopping*  
  
Duo passeava alegremente, olhando as vitrines das lojas e uma vez ou outra quando achava algo interessante entrava para perguntar o preço e talvez comprar. Heero por sua vez limitava se a ficar quieto. Duo com o seu jeitinho simpático, não só isso como também pela sua beleza única, chamava a atenção de todas atendentes para si. Heero se sentiu um pouco incomodado com tal situação. Entretanto, Heero não ficava também para trás tinha muitas meninas lançando olhares apaixonados para ele, mas ele simplesmente ignorou, enquanto que Duo era só sorrisos. A atitude de Duo estava deixando um certo soldado perfeito um pouquinho irritado além de estar insatisfeito por ter sido arrastado para fazer compras. Quando duo saiu com asa suas primeiras compras Heero fez uma cara de desânimo, já que era a partir daquele momento que começava a pior parte para quem odeia fazer compras, carregar (vocês já reparam que na maioria das vezes quem carrega as compras é geralmente alguém que não gosta de compras?).  
  
Depois de andar por algumas lojas Duo finalmente entra em uma e se interessa por um pingente em forma de cruz com pedras brilhantes. Era uma peça única e parecia ter sido feita sob medida para ele. Ele entrou e logo foi abordado pelas vendedoras que exclamaram: - KAKOI!!! E faltavam só sufocar o pobre americano que não conseguia se livrar do assédio. Heero que até então esteve só observando tentou tirar Duo do meio das oferecidas, porém ele também acabou virando vítima do assédio. Ambos tiveram muito trabalho para sair dali e saíram da loja sem comprar o pingente de Duo.  
  
Duo: - Mas que coisa! Não se pode mais comprar nada sossegado! Logo o que eu mais queria comprar eu não consegui. - Falou meio triste, expressão que não passou despercebido por Heero. Heero: - Vamos então até aquela loja ali. - Disse apontando para uma loja de roupas especializada em roupas negras masculinas. Duo: - Eu adorei aquela jaqueta ali! Heero: - Você não acha que está muito cara não? Duo: - Se for para mim não. Heero: - Assim o limite do cartão vai estourar. Você acha que é dono de uma conta milionária? Duo: - Não tem problema! Se isso acontecer vamos usar o seu cartão! Heero: - COMO?! Você pirou de vez não é? Duo: - Claro que não meu humilde ESCRAVO! Heero: - Droga! - Heero tinha se arrependido de ter indicado esta loja.  
  
Duo foi para loja e foi prontamente atendido por uma moça bem simpática e gentil ele foi provar algumas roupas e todas as atendentes das lojas falavam que ele estava maravilhoso (sinceramente eu acho esta palavra muito simples para descrevê-lo). Heero estava em um canto da loja observando estava maravilhado, mas não demonstrava. Quando terminou de pagar as compras umas clientes que o estavam observando foram falar com ele. Elas estavam se derretendo e quase se jogando sobre Duo e este sem jeito não estava conseguindo dispensá-las. Heero vendo esta cena não agüentou e empurrou as oferecidas puxando Duo logo em seguida para fora da loja.  
  
Duo: - O que deu em você? - Perguntou sem entender a reação de Heero. Heero: - ... - Heero diante desta pergunta não soube o que dizer.  
  
"Por que será que eu fiz isso?" (Será que não sabe mesmo? Isso tá me parecendo mais uma dor de cotovelo).  
  
Duo: - E aí? Fiz uma pergunta e exijo uma resposta! - Heero resolveu agir rápido e pensar em alguma desculpa convincente. Heero: - É que na condição de escravo tenho a obrigação de zelar pelo seu bem estar. Duo: - Mas elas eram tão inofensivas! Não precisava ser tão violento! Heero: - Mas é que elas pareciam que ia te sufocar, mas prometo que isso não acontecerá mais. Duo:- É bom mesmo! - Olhou meio desconfiado.  
  
Continua...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- E aí o que acharam? Ficaram curiosos? O próximo capítulo é a continuação deste. Este capítulo ficou maior, mas não tão bom como eu queria que fosse. Não esqueçam de mandar seus comentários! Quem sabe o próximo capítulo não ficará mais emocionante?  
  
Bjins, Rubymoon 


	8. O Plano de Duo II

O Plano de Duo (Parte II)  
Depois de tudo esclarecido, Duo fingiu que acreditou em Heero e continuaram a andar pelo shopping. Dali a pouco passaram bem em frente a uma loja de equipamentos e acessórios para informática. Heero parou em frente e foi logo entrando, Duo quando vê de qual loja se trata...  
  
Duo: - Pode parar! Você não vai entrar aí nem que a vaca tussa!  
Heero: - Ah é? E quem vai me impedir? - Falou lançando um olhar assassino, na qual Duo nem ligou.  
Duo: - Eu, o Shinigami! Você não vai comprar nada para aquele seu laptop barulhento a não ser se for algo para silenciar aquele treco!  
Heero: - Desta vez eu vou entrar você queira ou não! - Falou impaciente.  
Duo: - Então, quando você chegar em casa pode ter certeza que baterei com um martelo, uma pedra para esmigalhar ou qualquer outra coisa que faça aquela coisa irritante parar de funcionar! - Disse em tom ameaçador.  
Heero: - Antes disso eu lhe mato!  
Duo: - Eu lhe avisei!  
Heero: - Não enche!  
Duo: - Então, entre logo, mas eu não vou lhe acompanhar. Vou dar uma volta por aí.  
Heero: - Faça como quiser.  
  
Duo bem que tentou de todas as maneiras impedir Heero de entrar na loja, mas desta vez não obteve êxito. Heero estava bem furioso e sem paciência. Duo contrariado resolveu seguir outro rumo.  
  
Duo: - Então, depois que terminar me procure na praça de alimentação ao meio dia e meia. Vê se chega na hora.  
Heero: - Sim.  
  
*Dentro da loja*  
  
Vendedor: - Seja bem vindo, o que o senhor deseja?  
Heero: - Por favor, poderia me mostrar os antivírus que vocês têm disponíveis? De preferência os melhores, e não se preocupe com o preço.  
Vendedor: - Claro! Me acompanhe por favor.  
  
(Saquei a sua Heero! Antes que Duo estoure o limite do seu cartão, você mesmo gaste em algo que irrite bem o Duo. Você é genial! É por isso e por outros motivos que eu te adoro! Mas isso não significa que eu não goste também do Duo).  
  
Depois que Heero comprou tudo o que precisava para equipar seu precioso laptop, foi em direção ao local combinado para se encontrar com Duo. No caminho, passou em frente a loja onde estava vendendo o pingente em forma de cruz que Duo tanto queria. Inexplicavelmente, sentiu vontade de comprá-la. Como as vendedoras iriam reconhecê-lo, resolveu antes passar em algumas lojas e providenciar uns óculos escuros, chapéu e uma camisa diferente. Mesmo com andando com aquele monte de pacotes entrou sem problemas na loja e não foi reconhecido. Era um alívio já que não agüentaria um novo assédio. (Alguns dos pacotes eram os mesmos que ele carregava quando entrou na loja na primeira vez com Duo). Depois conseguiu o tão precioso mimo e já fora da loja seguiu até o local do encontro. Queria fazer uma surpresa para Duo.  
  
Chegando no local de encontro Heero estava um pouco atrasado já que foi comprar o pingente antes, mas o atraso valeria a pena. Ficou procurando o garoto de tranças no meio da multidão daquela praça de alimentação. Quando finalmente avista, vê Duo sentado em uma mesa conversando alegremente com uma garota de aproximadamente 16 anos, ela era linda tinha olhos negríssimos assim como a cor dos seus cabelos, que eram lisos e compridos. Ela era uma menina simpática e muito gentil lembrando muito a personalidade amável de Quatre. Apesar de terem se conhecido só a alguns minutos eles estavam conversando como se conhecessem já há muito tempo.  
  
Heero olhando para aquela cena fica um pouco triste e olha para o pingente que comprou. "Por que será que eu comprei isto? Eu sou um idiota mesmo de achar que ele sente algo por mim" - pensou.  
  
Heero se aproximou tomando cuidado para não demonstrar o seu enorme ódio pela garota. E Duo estava tão entretido com a conversa que nem percebeu Heero se aproximando.  
  
Heero: - Desculpe o atraso. - Falou em tom seco.  
Duo: - Mas que demora! Tinha que comprar tanta coisa para o seu laptop?  
Heero: ...  
Duo: - Isso não importa! Deixe me apresentá-los, esta é Akina. E Akina este é Heero.  
Akina: - Muito prazer. - Falou com um sorriso  
Heero: - O prazer é todo meu senhorita.  
Akina: - O Duo estava me falando muito sobre você.  
Heero: - É mesmo? Falando bem ou mal? - Perguntou irônico  
Akina: - Muito bem. Do jeito que ele falou vejo que os dois são grandes amigos.  
Heero: - Bom, vou indo tenho algumas coisas a resolver, me desculpa por tê-los interrompido.   
Duo: - O quê? Você vai embora? E o nosso almoço?  
Heero: - Eu não tô com fome.   
Duo: - E como você vai voltar? E as compras?   
Heero: - Vou deixar com você, coloque no carro, tchau.  
Duo: - Mas... - Não pôde terminar porque alguém segurou o seu braço.   
Akina: - Deixe ele ir. Ele precisa ficar um pouco sozinho agora.  
Duo: - Mas por quê? - Perguntou inocentemente  
Akina: - Você não percebeu não é?  
Duo: - Do que você tá falando? - Perguntou confuso e Akina suspirou.  
Akina: - Quando o vi chegando, notei tristeza em seus olhos e parece que era algo relacionado a você.  
Duo: - Mas o que pode ser?  
Akina: - Mas que garoto inocente. Deixe me ser mais clara parece que entre vocês há mais do que uma simples amizade.  
Duo: - Não é possível, nós somos só amigos!  
Akina: - Tem certeza? Será que você não sente nada além de uma simples amizade por ele? - Diante dessa pergunta Duo ficou ruborizado e se atrapalhou.  
Akina: - Foi o que eu imaginei. Bem que eu achei estranho, dois mancebos lindos em um shopping sem estarem acompanhados de suas namoradas. Você gosta muito dele não é?  
Duo: - Sim.  
Akina: - E ele sabe disso?  
Duo: - Não.  
Akina: - Que coisa! É mais complicado do que eu imaginava.  
Duo: - Mas eu não disse nada porque eu tenho medo da reação dele.  
Akina: - Como pode ficar nesta indefinição? Tem que dizer mesmo que a verdade machuque muito. Só assim poderá aliviar este peso do seu coração. - Duo estava assombrado com tais palavras.  
Akina: - Agora vai e tenho certeza que não se arrependerá. E se algo der errado pode me ligar.  
Duo: - Muito obrigado.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ufa! Até que enfim consegui terminar de digitar este capítulo. Que confusão tá este capítulo, hein! Por favor, não esqueçam de mandar rewiews! Não custa nada! Não vai tomar muito tempo, isso eu garanto.   
  
Bjins, Rubymoon 


	9. Tudo Errado

Tudo Errado  
  
Cap.9  
  
  
  
Heero saiu do shopping sem rumo, ficou andando por horas perdido em seus pensamentos, que não notou para onde estava indo. Só parou, quando viu que tinha chegado em um cais. Lugares como este eram os seus preferidos, já que era tranqüilo e lhe trazia paz para a sua alma. Ele não sabia porque, mas estava sentindo uma dor em seu coração. Não que ele já não tivesse sentido antes, mas desta vez era diferente não estava conseguindo ter controle sobre as suas emoções, não estava conseguindo admitir que Duo estava causando este turbilhão de emoções dentro de seu coração e sua mente. Ficou então olhando a água e o seu reflexo, e em um determinado momento parecia que ela o estava convidando para se esquecer dos seus problemas. Ele queria muito se esquecer dele, mas a sua imagem insistia em habitar os seus pensamentos, por mais que quisesse odiá-lo não conseguia.   
  
  
  
"Até que não seria uma má idéia deixar meu corpo ser levado por essas águas junto com todos os meus sentimentos que provavelmente não importam a ninguém. Quero muito que ele seja feliz e sei que aquela garota pode fazer isso".  
  
  
  
Agora, ele estava de cabeça mais fria, estava se sentindo mais calmo, quando olhou percebeu que já estava anoitecendo. Precisava voltar logo, com certeza a aquela hora o americano já estaria no apartamento preocupado com o seu sumiço.   
  
  
  
*Enquanto isso no apartamento*  
  
  
  
Duo estava no apartamento à espera de Heero. Quando ele saiu do shopping voltou direto para o apartamento na esperança de encontrá-lo, queria lhe dizer algo muito importante e só teve coragem graças ao incentivo de Akina. No momento que chegou ele só encontrou um apartamento vazio e terrivelmente silencioso.  
  
  
  
Depois disso desceu e saiu procurando os prováveis lugares onde ele poderia estar próximo dali. Mas, nem sinal dele. Ia continuar a procura, porém, lembrou-se como num estalo das palavras de Akina: "O que ele mais precisa neste momento é ficar sozinho". Assim, decidiu que o melhor seria esperar.  
  
  
  
"Estou ansioso demais, é melhor eu me acalmar senão eu posso por tudo a perder".  
  
  
  
Voltou ao apartamento e ficou esperando sentado no sofá da sala. As horas iam passando e nada do Heero aparecer. Sua angustia e preocupação só aumentavam. Duo então resolveu tomar um banho para ver se conseguia se acalmar, porém não adiantou. Voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá e ficou esperando por horas, ficava na expectativa de que qualquer hora ele poderia entrar por aquela porta. Estava começando a ficar sonolento, mas não queria dormir, segurou-se como pôde lutando contra o cansaço até que sem perceber adormeceu no sofá mesmo.  
  
  
  
Um pouco depois de Duo ter adormecido Heero chega, finalmente, entrando cautelosamente para não ser visto e Duo iniciar um interrogatório. Para a sua surpresa vê o outro dormindo no sofá, como se fosse um anjinho.   
  
  
  
"Ele deve ter dormido, cansado de tanto me esperar".  
  
  
  
Subiu até o seu quarto e pegou um cobertor de seu armário e cobriu cuidadosamente Maxwell, para logo após dar-lhe um beijo suava na testa do mesmo. Virou-se e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto para tomar um banho.  
  
  
  
Duo acordou com uma sensação estranha. Tinha sonhado que alguém o tinha cobrido e lhe dado um beijo em sua testa. Era uma sensação tão boa e parecia tão real. Quando despertou completamente, olhou para si e viu que estava mesmo coberto! Então não tinha sido um sonho. E o beijo? Será que também tinha sido real? Levantou-se e notou que lá em cima tinha alguém e logo deduziu: "Só pode ter sido ele. Ele já chegou". Subiu e entrou no quarto de Heero e pelo barulho viu que ele só poderia estar tomando banho e prontamente foi em direção do banheiro. Entrou se supetão dando o maior susto no outro que tomava banho tranqüilamente.  
  
  
  
Duo: - ISTO SÃO HORAS DE GHEGAR E NEM ME AVISAR NADA? - Falou com uma expressão muito brava.  
  
Heero: - Você bem que poderia ter batido na porta para me avisar que queria falar comigo. Cadê a sua educação? (Essa não! É, só os dois se encontrarem que começam a brigar de novo).  
  
Duo: - Este meu escravo tá muito malcriado e me deixa preocupado não me dá satisfações e ainda por cima quer exigir educação? Vá tomar banho!  
  
Heero: - Eu já tô tomando...  
  
Duo: - Não me venha com gracinhas. Anda logo desembucha, onde é que o senhor esteve?  
  
Heero: - Por aí.  
  
Duo: - Por aí? Isto é resposta que se dê?  
  
Heero: - Não te interessa.  
  
Duo: - Você vai dizer na marra agora que você me deixou preocupado a tarde inteira! - Falou segurando o pescoço do outro com as duas mãos.  
  
Heero: - E desde quando você se preocupa comigo? - Duo engoliu em seco e pensou que agora era o momento correto para dizer, tomando coragem resolveu falar o que queria dizer há muito tempo.  
  
Duo: Desde o momento que eu descobri que eu lhe amo. - Heero ao ouvir tais palavras, afasta Duo que fica sem entender a reação do outro.  
  
Heero: - Me desculpe, mas eu não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos.  
  
Duo: - Como? Mas por quê? É por causa da Akina não é? Diz que o que você acabou de falar é mentira, por favor!   
  
Heero: - Tudo o que eu acabei de dizer é a mais pura verdade. - Falou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, entretanto cada palavra que saía da sua boca o machucava também.  
  
  
  
Duo entrou em estado de choque, Heero preocupado se arrependeu do que falou e chamou por Duo este o atendeu saindo do choque. Heero ficou por uns instantes aliviado, porém...  
  
  
  
Duo: - Me desculpe se eu lhe aborreci. Falou com a cabeça baixa  
  
Heero: - Duo...  
  
Duo: - De agora em diante não vou mais te perturbar. - Terminando de falar saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Não queria que Heero o visse chorando.  
  
  
  
Trancou-se em seu quarto e desatou a chorar, desesperado. Sabia que poderia levar este fora, devia se conformar, mas ele não conseguia. Depois disso ele não conseguiria encará-lo novamente. Não sabendo mais o que fazer lembrou-se de Akina. E foi ligar para ela.  
  
  
  
*Na casa de Akina*  
  
  
  
Akina: - Alô?  
  
Duo: - Alô, Akina? É o Duo.  
  
Akina: - Oi, Duo! Como é que você está? Você já falou para ele?  
  
Duo: - Eu tô mais ou menos. E já disse tudo para ele.  
  
Akina: - E o que foi que ele disse?  
  
Duo: - Ele... - Tentava falar, mas não conseguia, voltou a desabar em choro.  
  
Akina: - Tudo bem, eu já entendi não precisa me falar mais nada. Quer vir então até a minha casa para podermos conversar melhor?  
  
Duo: - Sim, eu poderia te pedir um favor?  
  
Akina: - Pois não, diga.  
  
Duo: - Eu posso ficar na sua casa por uns tempos? - falou com a voz entrecortada pelos soluços.  
  
Akina: - Claro! Eu tô sozinha em casa mesmo. Meus pais viajaram e vão ficar este mês todinho fora de casa.  
  
Duo: - Muito obrigado.   
  
Akina: - Anota aí o endereço.  
  
Duo: - Tudo bem, deixe me pegar o papel e a caneta. - (anotou o endereço)  
  
Duo: - Eu estarei aí lá pela 22:00 horas.  
  
Akina: - Tudo bem. Até mais tarde.  
  
Duo: - Até. - E desligou.   
  
Duo: - É! Vou arrumar logo as malas e esperar que Heero durma para não ser visto. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 19:30 h.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continua...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mandem seus coments, please! 


	10. A Anfitriã

A Anfitriã  
  
Cap.10  
  
Depois que Duo saiu correndo do quarto de Heero, este ficou com o coração apertado, mas seria melhor assim, já que Duo nunca acharia a felicidade perto dele (pelo menos é o que ele pensava apesar de seu coração dizer exatamente o contrário).  
  
Terminou de tomar o seu banho e saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra que ele estava usando para terminar de enxugar o cabelo. Foi se vestir e quando estava abrindo o armário, pôde ouvir um choro meio contido do outro lado da parede, ou seja, o quarto de Duo ficava bem ao lado do dele. Ficou com pena e se vestiu rapidamente e já ia indo correndo para pedir perdão, mas quando estava para bater na porta do quarto do outro, notou que ele estava telefonando. Saiu correndo e pegou uma extensão bem, devagarinho, para não ser descoberto, e quando viu de quem se tratava não quis ouvir o resto. Ele ouviu exatamente a parte em que ele pedia para ficar na casa de Akina por uns tempos e ela respondeu tudo bem já que ficaria sozinha. Depois refletiu bem e não deixaria Maxwell sair de casa, mas se fosse impedi-lo de frente, provavelmente, este não o ouviria. Resolveu então fingir que iria dormir cedo, para isso bolou um plano que consistia em ficar digitando em seu laptop e quando terminasse, exatamente às 21:00 ele iria desligar a luz de seu quarto, já deixando previamente um boneco em sua cama escondido pelas cobertas e depois era só esperar o peixe morder a isca (olha só! Ele não quer admitir, mas está com uma dor de cotovelo daquelas...).  
  
*Enquanto isto no quarto vizinho*  
  
Terminando de arrumar as malas, Duo ficou aguardando Heero dormir. Foi quando ele ouviu o barulho do Leptop que tanto o irritava, porém já estava começando a ficar com saudades antes mesmo de ir, até mesmo do maldito leptop. Mas, recobrou a razão e estava irredutível. Não precisou esperar muito o barulho cessou e resolveu dar uma espiada e pôde confirmar também que a luz estava desligada. Voltou para o seu quarto, pegou sua mala e saiu sorrateiramente. Parou em frente ao quarto de Heero e abriu a porta cautelosamente e constatou que este já estava dormindo e tornou a fechá-la. Desceu as escadas com passos leves para não acordá-lo. Saiu e depois passou a chave por baixo da porta, assim pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar.   
  
Heero saiu de seu esconderijo (ele estava debaixo da cama) assim que teve certeza que o outro já tinha saído. Desceu as escadas e notou a chave que estava ao pé da porta. "Você não quer mais voltar aqui. Mas eu não vou permitir que você desapareça da minha vista". Saiu seguindo o americano e passou por maus momentos enquanto tentava segui-lo. Duo por um momento achou que estava sendo observado olhou para os lados, mas não viu nada para o alívio de Heero. Quando chegaram no local de destino...  
  
"Então é aqui que a Akina mora" (pensou Heero).  
  
Duo foi até o interfone e tocou.  
  
Akina: - Casa dos Nakamori, quem é?  
  
Duo: - Oi, Akina! É o Duo  
  
Akina: - Oi, Duo o que houve? Você chegou cedo. (eram 22:00)  
  
Duo: - Depois eu explico.  
  
Akina: - Está bem entre logo.  
  
Assim o portão se abriu e Duo imediatamente entra.  
  
Uma sombra podia ser vista rondando o local e logo ela conseguiu entrar pulando pelo muro não sem antes se certificar que não estava sendo visto. Quando já estava nos domínios da casa de Akina foi procurar o local provável onde eles iriam estar.  
  
*Dentro da casa*  
  
Akina já estava esperando por Duo. Estava preocupada com o seu mais novo amigo.  
  
Akina: - Entre e sinta se à vontade! ^^  
  
Duo: - Sua casa é bem aconchegante e bonita!  
  
Akina: - Obrigada!  
  
Duo: - Desculpe-me por estar te incomodando a esta hora.  
  
Akina: - Não é incômodo nenhum! É um prazer tê-lo em minha casa e pode ficar quanto tempo quiser.  
  
Duo: - Não pretendo ficar tanto tempo assim, é só até eu arranjar um lugar para morar, senão eu vou acabar me tornando um estorvo.  
  
Akina: - Pare de falar besteiras! Que estorvo que nada! Você está com problemas e amigos não são para essas horas?  
  
Duo: - São, mas... - Não terminou porque Akina o puxou pelo braço  
  
Akina: - Venha! Vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto e vou carregar a sua mala.  
  
Duo: - De jeito nenhum! Você já está fazendo muito me deixando ficar aqui!  
  
Akina: - Eu faço questão! - Pegou a mala e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.  
  
Duo: - Você é teimosa, hein? - Akina só virou para ele e mostrou a língua, parecia mais uma moleca.  
  
Akina: - Aqui será o seu quarto.  
  
Ela abriu a porta e Duo pôde visualizar que era um quarto com decoração masculina, e não conteve a curiosidade.  
  
Duo: - De quem é esse quarto?  
  
Akina: - Era do meu irmão mais velho. Agora ele não está mais entre nós. - Falou enquanto se sentava sobre a cama e Duo também.  
  
Duo: - Me desculpe, eu não queria...  
  
Akina: - Não precisa se desculpar, ele tinha problemas no coração e tomava remédio controlado, porém quando estava com 13 anos e eu na época tinha 10 anos, ele amanheceu morto. Parece que morreu enquanto dormia. O que me consola é que ele estava com uma expressão serena e aparentava não ter sofrido muito.  
  
Duo: - ...  
  
Akina: - O que foi? Ficou quieto de repente.  
  
Duo: - Você deve ter sofrido muito não é? Eu tô até com vergonha de ter vindo te incomodar com problemas tão pequenos. Mal terminou de dizer e lágrimas começaram a rolar de sua face.  
  
Akina: - Seu bobo! Eu ainda tenho meus pais e pare de chorar, senão eu também vou começar a chorar!  
  
Duo: - ...  
  
Akina: - Bom agora podemos conversar mais à vontade. Poderia me dizer o que foi que houve?  
  
Duo: - Eu me declarei e ele me pediu desculpas dizendo que não poderia corresponder aos meus sentimentos.  
  
Akina: - Só isso?  
  
Duo: - Só.  
  
Akina: - Esse cara tem o coração mais gelado e duro do que eu imaginava.  
  
Duo: - Mas por trás dessa máscara ele tem um bom coração.  
  
Akina: - Eu só acredito vendo!  
  
Duo: - Mas você tinha razão, estou me sentindo mais aliviado, exceto por ter levado um fora...  
  
Akina: - Vamos deixar este assunto de lado! Não quer tomar um banho e descansar?  
  
Duo: - Não se preocupe, eu já tomei.   
  
Akina: - Então eu vou lhe mostrar o resto da casa.  
  
Duo: - Ok! Você é quem manda!  
  
Saíram do quarto e alguém na janela os observava.  
  
*No dia seguinte*  
  
Akina: - Bom Dia! - Abriu a porta, mas Duo não estava no quarto. Achou estranho e resolveu ir até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Para a sua surpresa...  
  
Duo: - Bom Dia! O café está servido! ^_^  
  
Akina: - Bom Dia nada! Eu sou a anfitriã e vejo o meu hóspede fazendo o café da manhã? Isso não está certo!  
  
Duo: - É que eu acordei cedo e como não estava mais com sono resolvi vir para cozinha, agora se sente e sirva-se! - Akina sentou ainda muito contrariada.  
  
Akina: - Hum! Isto aqui está uma delícia!  
  
Duo: - Que bom que gostou. É para agradecer a sua hospitalidade.  
  
Akina: - É, mas assim vou ficar mal acostumada! ^^  
  
*Depois do café da manhã*  
  
Akina: - Venha Duo! Ontem eu ainda não lhe mostrei o meu quarto.  
  
Duo: - Tudo bem!  
  
Chegando no quarto Duo olhou em volta e percebeu como era bem organizado o local, e definindo em poucas palavras, o quarto era uma gracinha. Não pôde deixar de notar também que ela tinha um Game Cube e um laptop. Akina notando isso falou:  
  
Akina: - Este laptop é uma das coisas que eu mais adoro, além do Game Cube.  
  
Duo: - Tô vendo! - "É incrível, até aqui encontro coisas que lembram o Heero".  
  
Akina: - Duo vamos jogar uma partida? - Perguntou apontando para o Game Cube.  
  
Duo: - Você é viciada em jogo não é?  
  
Akina: - Não muito, eu também tenho Game Boy Advanced e vários cartuchos dos mais variados jogos. ^o^  
  
Duo: - E ainda me diz que não é viciada em jogos...^_^'  
  
Akina: - Vamos jogar, então!  
  
Duo: - Então pode escolher o jogo.  
  
Akina: - Então vamos jogar Mortal Kombat! Se você ganhar de mim poderá pedir qualquer coisa! Agora se eu ganhar você terá que fazer tudo que eu pedir, combinado? - Duo se lembrou como num flash do episódio onde ele ganhou de Heero e esse se tornou o seu escravo. "Droga! Porque eu fico lembrando dessas coisas? Eu tenho que esquecer!".  
  
Akina: - Duo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
Duo: - Não foi nada! Eu aceito o seu desafio!  
  
Akina: - Vamos lá!  
  
Então,os dois iniciaram a partida.   
  
Continua...  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


	11. O Desafio

O Desafio  
  
Cap.11  
  
*No quarto de Akina*  
  
Os dois haviam combinado um combate de melhor de três, onde o vencedor poderia pedir qualquer coisa para o perdedor. Foi iniciada a partida. No início, estava um pouco acirrada para logo depois Duo sair na frente, parecia que o primeiro round já estava decidido. Porém, no final Akina virou o jogo, deixando um Duo completamente surpreso.  
  
Duo: - Ainda não acabou! Não se descuide!  
  
Akina: - O mesmo eu digo para você! - Falou num tom de voz estranhamente calmo.  
  
Continuaram o próximo round, e em todas a Akina não tinha piedade do Duo. Ele perdeu feio! (Pasmem pessoal! Ela é igualzinha a Allenby-chan de Gundam G, é expert em vídeo games. Quem leu as tirinhas Força Domon!dos mangás de Gundam Wing sabe do que eu estou falando).   
  
Akina: - Ganhei a aposta! - disse com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.  
  
Duo: - Assim, não vale! - protestou fazendo bico.  
  
Akina: - Promessa é dívida! - falou entre risos  
  
Duo: - Eu sei. - Disse emburrado.  
  
Akina: - Então, vou começar a fazer o meu primeiro pedido e será o seguinte... - Não pôde terminar, pois foi interrompida.  
  
Duo: - Não sei se eu vou poder cumprir e ainda mais foi injusto você enm me avisou que jogava bem.  
  
Akina: - Eu queria falar... - Duo não estava ouvindo  
  
Duo: - Olha lá, o que você vai pedir, hein? dependendo do que for eu irei me recusar a cumprir e...   
  
Akina: - JÁ CHEGA DUO! ME DEIXA FALAR PRIMEIRO O QUE EU QUERO POR FAVOR? - Gritou já sem paciência alguma.  
  
Duo: - Tá bom, mas que estresse... - "Tá parecendo com alguém que eu conheço"(pensou)  
  
Akina: - Pois bem, neste fim de semana haverá um baile à fantasia que será realizada por uma família muito importante que são muito amigos dos meus pais e...  
  
Duo: - Você quer que eu vá junto, não é?  
  
Akina: - Ainda não terminei de falar. - falou zangada por ter sido interrompida.  
  
Duo: - Foi mal! Continue, por favor.  
  
Akina: - Como eu estava dizendo, eles são grandes amigos dos meus pais e como eles estão viajando, vou representá-los. Só que eu não estava querendo ir sozinha, já que eu me sinto entediada. Pode se usar a fantasia que quiser só tem apenas uma exigência.  
  
Duo: - Qual é?  
  
Akina: - O uso de máscara.  
  
Duo: - Se eu puder escolher a minha fantasia, sem problemas!  
  
Akina: - Muito bem! Agora, que tal se saíssemos um pouquinho?  
  
Duo: - Para onde?  
  
Akina: - Sei lá, dar uma volta por aí. Já sei! O que você acha de pegarmos um cineminha!  
  
Duo: - Não é uma má idéia. - Falou meio desanimado  
  
Akina: - Vamos, ânimo! - disse dando um sorriso encantador fazendo com que Duo não tivesse como recusar a proposta.  
  
Duo: - Tudo bem, vamos. - Falou tentado parecer mais animado, afinal de contas ela tá fazendo de tudo para alegrá-lo.   
  
Akina: - É assim que se fala! ^_^  
  
Duo: - É! Não posso deixar uma linda senhorita andar por aí sozinha, é muito perigoso! (Disse bancando o irmão mais velho, super protetor)  
  
Akina: - Para com isso! Eu não sou tudo isso! - Falou envergonhada.  
  
Duo: - Olha só! Que menina modesta! Bom, se não for, você só pode ser cega!  
  
Akina: - Não, eu tô falando sério! Eu me acho gorda e queria ter seios um pouco maiores. Você, ao contrário de mim é perfeito!  
  
Duo: - Não sou perfeito. Tenho muitos defeitos também. Eu acho que você tem que aprender a gostar mais de si mesma.  
  
Akina: - Isso vale para você também! ^_^  
  
Duo: - ...  
  
Akina: - Então, vamos indo! - Terminando de falar saiu acompanhada de Duo. Quando estavam já a alguns metros longe dali, um vulto desconhecido começou a segui-los.   
  
*Chegando no Cinema...*  
  
Começaram a olhar quais filmes estavam em cartaz. Akina estava demorando a se decidir.  
  
Duo: - O que foi?  
  
Akina: - É que eu estou em dúvida. Não sei a que filme assistir.  
  
Duo: - Porque não assistimos este aqui? - Perguntou apontando para um que era uma comédia romântica.  
  
Akina: - Não sei. Eu acho que você que é homem não vai querer assistir algo tão meloso. Podemos assistir a este outro o que você acha? - Ela estava apontando para um de artes marciais.  
  
Duo: - Acho que eu vou assistir este de comédia romântica mesmo.  
  
Akina: - Mesmo? - Indagou incrédula.  
  
Duo: - Claro! Eu não tô a fim de assistir de ver violência.  
  
Akina: - Então vamos, logo! A próxima sessão está para começar. ^_^  
  
Quando eles entraram, um sujeito que vestia um sobretudo, um chapéu e um par de óculos escuros, entra também e fica observando-os, sem perdê-los de vista um único segundo. Os dois se acomodaram, é claro que abastecidos de muita pipoca, balas, chocolates e refrigerantes. O indivíduo que os seguia senta-se na poltrona logo atrás. Enquanto o filme não começava, Duo e Akina ficaram discutindo sobre a festa e que fantasia iriam usar.  
  
Akina: - Que fantasia você pretende usar?  
  
Duo: - Eu acho que eu vou de Deus da Morte. - (Que novidade!)  
  
Akina: - Que sinistro! Agora eu vou de Gênia da Lâmpada.  
  
Duo: - Você já tem a fantasia pronta?  
  
Akina: - Quase! Só falta os últimos retoques. Não se preocupe que quando eu finalizar a minha fantasia eu te ajudo a terminar a sua até sábado.  
  
Duo: - E onde vai ser a festa e a que horas começa?  
  
Akina: - Vai ser no Espaço da Corte (1) e está marcada para começar às 21:30 h.  
  
O sujeito misterioso que estava sentado logo atrás, observava e ouvia a tudo atentamente não deixando escapar nenhum detalhe. Deixando escapar bem baixinho de sua boca um: - Que interessante! (Na realidade este sujeito misterioso não é tão misterioso assim... Preciso dizer quem é?).  
  
Enquanto conversavam sobre a festa, Duo não pôde deixar de pensar em Heero, queria muito que esse fosse junto com ele. Em um dado momento Akina percebeu que Duo estava com uma feição triste.  
  
Akina: - Você está pensando nele, não é?  
  
Duo: - Não sei. Ainda estou um pouquinho magoado com ele, mas se ele aparecesse novamente na minha frente pedindo perdão, provavelmente, eu iria perdoá-lo.  
  
Akina: - Você o ama muito, não é?  
  
Duo: - Sim, muito. - deixou uma lágrima escapar.   
  
"Ih! Será que eu não devia ter tocado neste assunto?" - (Akina pensou)  
  
Akina: - Olha! O filme já vai começar.  
  
Duo: - É mesmo! - Disse limpando a lágrima.  
  
*Uma hora e 35 minutos depois*  
  
Akina: - O filme era lindo! Maravilhoso! *-* (Ela estava totalmente deslumbrada. Os olhos estavam brilhando iguais ao da Tomoyo - Card Captor Sakura)  
  
Duo: - Realmente! E agora? O que vamos fazer?  
  
Akina: - Acho melhor irmos ao armarinho para comprar as últimas coisas que estão faltando para a fantasia. Assim, você aproveita também para procurar o material para a sua fantasia.  
  
Duo: - Ok! Vamos indo!  
  
Desta vez o vulto parou de segui-los, pois tinha um plano e precisava pô-lo em prática logo, senão não daria tempo.  
  
Continua...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Espaço da Corte: Nome verídico de um local de eventos, onde é muito comum a realização de bailes de formatura e casamentos. No momento eu não tinha um nome melhor. 


	12. Irmãos

Irmãos  
  
Cap.12  
  
*No armarinho*  
  
Duo e Akina estavam procurando o material de que necessitavam para as suas fantasias. Ficaram procurando coisas básicas como linhas, agulhas, viés, cola para tecido, EVA, fitas de cetim, etc...  
  
Depois por curiosidade passaram a olhar as outras coisas que tinha no estabelecimento e viram máscaras e fantasias prontas, além prendedores de cabelo, pulseiras e outras quinquilharias. Os dois pareciam duas crianças rindo se divertindo, experimentando as máscaras. De vez enquanto Duo não perdia a chance de fazer caretas, que faziam com que Akina quase ficasse com falta de ar de tanto rir.  
  
Algumas pessoas passavam e sorriam ao ver a alegria dos dois, e uma delas comentou com dono da loja que estava ao seu lado: - Estas duas mocinhas são muito bonitas, o senhor não acha? Akina e Duo não puderam deixar de ouvir, e este não deixou por menos e começou a falar mais alto, deixando as pessoas que estavam próximas surpresas ao constatarem que Duo era um garoto (Também com aquela trança enorme, até eu confundiria!). Foi aí que ouviram outro comentário quando estavam pagando no caixa.  
  
Dono da Loja: - Sabiam que vocês formam um casal lindo? ^_^  
  
Duo e Akina: - Nós não somos namorados! Somos apenas amigos! - Ralharam em uníssono com as faces avermelhadas.   
  
Dono da Loja: - Que pena! Mas, que vocês formam um casal lindo, ah! Formam!  
  
Akina e Duo se entreolharam sem jeito e agradeceram e o dono do estabelecimento apenas sorriu e disse: - Muito Obrigado! Espero que voltem mais vezes! ^_^  
  
Já fora da loja, Akina perguntou se Duo queria ir para algum lugar em especial, mas este não tinha nenhuma sugestão.   
  
Duo: - Não é melhor agente começar a fazer logo as fantasias?  
  
Akina: - Relaxa! Ainda temos meia tarde para aproveitar, depois quando voltarmos, nós começamos.  
  
Duo: - E para onde vamos?  
  
Akina: - Hum...Deixe me ver. Já sei! - E saiu puxando Duo pelo braço.  
  
*Chegando no local...*  
  
Duo não ficou muito surpreso ao chegar no local e constatar de que se tratava de um "game center". Afinal, era de se esperar que uma game maníaca quisesse ir ao Fliperama...  
  
Akina bem que insistiu para que Duo jogasse com ela, mas ele estava irredutível, ainda não tinha esquecido a sua derrota vergonhosa. (obs: Duo está "down" e Akina dizendo para ele que não foi tão ruim assim perder naquele jogo e, etc... - Imaginem só a cena). Tanto ela insistiu que ele acabou cedendo.  
  
Duo: - Tá bom! Eu jogo. Assim, eu aproveito e treino um pouquinho.  
  
Akina: - E que tal se fizéssemos outra aposta?  
  
Duo: - Nem pensar! Sendo assim, não jogo mais!  
  
Akina: - Tudo bem! Sem aposta. Vamos apenas nos divertir!  
  
Duo: - Ok!  
  
E assim ficaram jogando em tudo que é máquina, quando Duo achou que era melhor ir que já estava ficando tarde, mas Akina insistiu uma saideira na corrida de carros e Duo acabou indo jogar também. Estavam tão entretidos que não perceberam que estavam sendo observados já a um tempinho. Quando eles terminaram e estavam se preparando para irem embora, Akina esbarra em alguém que estava acompanhado por outra pessoa.  
  
Akina: - Me desculpe eu estava distraída! - Disse instintivamente, mas se virou quando viu que estava sendo segurada pelo braço.  
  
Daisuke: - Espere um momento boneca. Sabia que você é muito bonita? - Falou com um olhar malicioso que não passou despercebido por Duo.  
  
Akina: - E daí? Vê se te enxerga! - Disse já sem paciência alguma.  
  
Duo: - Pega leve Akina! - disse tentando amenizar, para não arranjar confusão.  
  
Akina: - Mas, esse cara é um folgado! - Disse estupefata.  
  
Duo: - Com licença que nós precisamos ir e desculpe pelo incômodo.  
  
Daisuke: - Aonde vão com tanta pressa? Eu apenas quero propor uma coisa a vocês.  
  
Duo: - Do que se trata?  
  
Daisuke: - Simples! Eu me interessei muito pelos dois, são muito atraentes e gostaria de fazer uma aposta com vocês nesta máquina de corrida de carros que vocês estavam até agora pouco.  
  
Duo: - Qual é o objeto da aposta?  
  
Daisuke: - Não sei quanto a vocês, mas para nós, os prêmios serão, vocês.   
  
Duo: - E se a gente se recusar?  
  
Daisuke: - Aí, vamos decidir isso no braço. - Falou segurando Duo pela gola da camisa dele e encarando em seus olhos.   
  
Akina: - Tudo bem, nós aderimos a sua proposta. Mas, em troca se ganharmos vocês prometem que nos deixam em paz? - Ela disse isso em total desespero para livrar Duo.  
  
Daisuke: - Claro! Eu dou a minha palavra. Porém, se apenas um de nós ganhar dois ganhar vocês terão que nos acompanhar, entendido? - só que no momento que ele falou estava com uma de suas mãos atrás das costas com os dedos cruzados.  
  
Duo: - Tudo bem.  
  
Então fizeram um sorteio e ficou decidido que Duo jogaria contra Daisuke e Akina contra Takashi (amigo de Daisuke).  
  
Duo e Daisuke começaram a jogar primeiro a princípio parecia que Daisuke estava ganhando. Ledo engano, Duo só estava testando as habilidades dele para depois surpreendê-lo no final. Isso deixou o cara muito indignado por ter perdido assim, tão fácil. Logo foi a vez de Akina e Takashi não sem antes Daisuke puxá-lo para o lado e dizer algo.  
  
Daisuke: - Eu conto com você.  
  
Takashi: - Deixa comigo.  
  
Começou a segunda partida, Akina X Takashi. Eles começaram a jogar e até então este rapaz, que não parecia ser grande coisa, surpreendeu Akina já que jogava com uma perícia incrível e pela primeira vez Akina ficou nervosa e pensou que pela primeira vez iria perder, e assim, ela e Duo ficariam a mercê dos dois. Duo percebendo o nervosismo da garota segurou em seus ombros para que se acalmasse como um sinal de que daria tudo certo. Então revigorada pelo incentivo ela consegue dar a volta por cima e ganhou com muito custo de Takashi. No término do jogo quando constatou que ganhou Akina grita: - Eu consegui!  
  
Duo: - Como combinado estamos caindo fora daqui.  
  
Daisuke: - Não tão cedo. - Falou apontando um canivete na direção de Duo e tentou acertá-lo, mas este foi mais rápido e desviou dele para logo depois contra atacá-lo desferindo um soco certeiro no estômago de Daisuke que caiu desacordado no mesmo momento.  
  
Duo: - Ih, eu acho que exagerei! Este aí agora não acorda tão cedo. Ei você aí! Pegue aqui o seu amigo e sumam daqui! - disse encarando Takashi e este não hesitou em obedecer.   
  
Quando ia se virando para chamar Akina para irem embora, esta pulou sobre o seu pescoço quase sufocando-o. Além, disso ele ficou meio constrangido por causa da proximidade do corpo dela ao dele, sentido um calor terrível (Vocês queriam o quê? Afinal de contas ele é homem!).  
  
Akina: - Foi demais! Você mostrou para eles quem manda aqui! - Enquanto falava tentava imitar o movimento do soco de Duo.  
  
Duo: - É mesmo? ^_^'  
  
Akina: - Vamos para casa?  
  
Duo: - Você é quem manda!   
  
Akina: - Peraí! Vc está sangrando Duo!  
  
Duo: - Isto aqui? - Disse apontando para um pequeno ferimento em seu braço.  
  
Akina: - Não se mexa que eu vou estancar este seu ferimento.  
  
Duo: - Não foi nada não precisa se preocupar, o canivete só pegou de raspão na hora que eu tentei desviar.  
  
Akina: - Mas, eu vou tratar deste seu ferimento quando chegarmos em casa, mas por enquanto vou estancar o seu sangue com isto aqui. - Era um lenço que ela tirou de seu bolso.  
  
Duo: - Mas, não precisa... - Antes que pudesse terminar.  
  
Akina: - Deixa de ser teimoso! Se não tratarmos direito isto pode infeccionar! E eu não quero perder mais uma pessoa querida.  
  
Duo: - Arregalou os olhos, surpreso.  
  
Akina: - Posso te pedir um favor?  
  
Duo: - Claro!  
  
Akina: - Posso te chamar de mano?  
  
Duo: - Pode me chamar como você quiser. - Disse carinhosamente.  
  
Akina: - Obrigada! Agora é melhor voltarmos para tomar um banho e começar logo a fazer as fantasias. Por causa daqueles idiotas acabamos atrasando.  
  
Duo: - Tem razão, vamos indo - Falou com um sorriso e Akina também respondeu com um sorriso, já que agora ela ganhou um novo irmão.  
  
Continua...  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	13. Preparativos para o Baile

Preparativos para o Baile  
  
Cap. 13  
  
*Já de volta a casa de Akina*  
  
Os dois começaram a montar as suas fantasias. O de Akina como já foi dito antes, só necessitava do acabamento final. Logo que ela terminou o dela, foi atrás de Duo perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda.  
  
Deu duas batidinhas leve na porta de seu quarto e ouviu: - Pode entrar! A porta está aberta. Quando ela entrou ela se deparou com uma enorme bagunça e Duo parecia que estava meio atrapalhado com a fantasia dele. Sem contar que ele não tinha conseguido costurar praticamente nada. Era pano de um lado linhas de outro...  
  
Akina: - O que significa isso, mano? Como você pode me dizer que não queria ajuda, se não sabia costurar?  
  
Duo: - ... ^^'  
  
Akina: - Tsc, tsc, tsc. Os homens não têm mesmo jeito para costura. - E pegou a fita métrica e começou a tirar as medidas de Duo (Como eu gostaria de estar no lugar dela...) para logo depois começar a costurar.  
  
Duo: - Me admira que com o seu jeito moleca você saiba fazer algo feminino, como costurar.  
  
Akina: - Como é que é? Repete o que você disse! -_-#  
  
Duo: - É Brincadeira! Você levou a sério mesmo o que eu disse?  
  
Akina: - Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade.  
  
Duo: - Foi mal! ^^'  
  
Akina: Agora, eu não sei, mais se eu vou te ajudar...  
  
Duo: - Assim, eu simplesmente não poderei ir ao baile. E se você não costurar isto não vai ficar pronto até o dia me ajuda, por favor! - pediu e a esta altura do campeonato já estava de joelhos.  
  
Akina: - Se vira! Você perdeu a aposta lembra-se?  
  
Duo: - ...  
  
Akina: - Tá bom! Eu ajudo. Mas, chega de gracinhas viu?  
  
Duo: - Entendido, senhora! - Respondeu batendo continência.  
  
Akina: - Palhaço! E a Senhora está no céu.  
  
Duo - Tudo bem, mana.  
  
Akina: - Assim está bem melhor.  
  
Ela pegou o tecido e começou a costurar e vez ou outra media em Duo para fazer os devidos ajustes. Enquanto isso Duo montava a sua foice e sua máscara. Vararam a noite fazendo a fantasia, que não notaram que já era muito tarde. (na realidade era cedo do dia seguinte). Como seus corpos estavam fatigados pediam descanso imediato decidiram que o melhor a fazer era descansar.   
  
*No dia seguinte (na verdade é à tarde do mesmo dia, já que eles foram dormir 4 horas da madrugada)*  
  
Akina abre os olhos e olha para o relógio, ainda meio sonolenta, para logo depois fechá-los novamente. Quando ela se dá conta de que horas eram, acorda sobressaltada e constata que já eram 13:00 h.  
  
Akina: - Droga! Já está muito tarde! - tentou se levantar o mais rápido que podia, mas acaba se atrapalhando e caindo da cama com a cara no chão.  
  
Akina: - ITAI! (1) Parece que hoje eu acordei com o pé esquerdo.  
  
Depois se recuperar da queda começou a se aprontar para recomeçar o trabalho que ela não conseguiu finalizar na madrugada. Quando sai do quarto nota que está tudo silencioso, e ela deduz que Duo ainda estava dormindo. Vai até o quarto dele e nota que a porta estava aberta. Ela adentra o quarto e encontra Duo dormindo todo esparramado sobre a cama, como ele estava só de short dava para ver o corpo dele que estava oculto parcialmente pelo lençol. Ela tinha que admitir que era uma visão deslumbrante. Ela então, se aproxima para acordá-lo, mas de repente ele a agarrou fazendo a cair sobre ele, e conseqüentemente houve o toque acidental dos lábios de ambos (definitivamente eu queria estar no lugar dela).  
  
Duo despertou como se tivesse saído de um sonho (teve a impressão de ter sido beijado e o sonho lhe parecia tão real) e estranhou quando viu que estava abraçado à Akina.  
  
Duo: - O que é que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Akina: - ... (vermelha)  
  
Duo: - Por acaso você estava tentando se aproveitar de mim durante o sono?  
  
Akina: - CLARO QUE NÃO, SEU BAKA! Eu vim lhe acordar, mas você me agarrou enquanto dormia e acabamos nos beijando sem querer.  
  
Duo: - Então foi isso! Foi mal! Mas, vai me dizer que você não gostou?  
  
Akina: - Como?! -_-#  
  
Duo: - Brincadeirinha! :p  
  
Akina: - BAKA!  
  
Duo: - Que mau humor! - "Definitivamente eles se parecem um pouco"  
  
Akina: - Vamos terminar logo terminar logo as fantasias logo já que não temos muito tempo. Ambos foram comer algo leve já que era muito tarde e depois retomaram o trabalho.   
  
*Já, tarde da noite...*  
  
Akina: - Mano! Vamos jantar logo e dormir mais cedo hoje.  
  
Duo: - Será que conseguiremos terminar a tempo?  
  
Akina: - Claro que sim! Mas se a gente dormir de novo de madrugada, vamos acordar tarde de novo como hoje e o trabalho não vai render muito.  
  
Duo: - Tem razão.  
  
Jantaram algo rápido e leve. Depois de arrumar as louças foram tomar banho para depois irem dormir...  
  
Duo estava morto de cansaço, logo depois de terminar seu banho colocou seu short e foi se deitar. Quando já estava quase pegando no sono, ouve um grito do quarto de Akina e sai correndo para saber o que aconteceu. Entrou no quarto dela abrindo a porta em um estrondo e viu que ela estava gritando e suando muito, ao que lhe parecia ser um pesadelo. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolavam no rosto aflito da garota. Foi quando Duo a chamou e ela acordou assustada e se deparou com os olhos violetas preocupados de Duo.  
  
Duo: - O que foi Akina? - Ela se agarrou em Duo e começou a chorar convulsivamente e soluçava muito.  
  
Duo: - Calma! Está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui com você. - Disse ternamente passando a sua mão sobre a cabeça dela.  
  
Akina: - Eu estou com tanto medo! - Disse abraçando-o cada vez mais forte.  
  
Ficaram um bom tempo assim abraçados. Ela aos poucos conseguiu conter o choro e parecia se acalmar. Quando ela finalmente dormiu Duo soltou-se dela com cuidado para não acordá-la e deu um suave beijo na testa dela.  
  
Duo: - Boa noite! Durma com os anjos e tenha bons sonhos minha querida mana. - Terminando de dizer isso saiu do quarto.  
  
Continua...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Significa doeu, mas também é equivalente à interjeição de dor. Não é como aqui no Brasil que costumamos falar ai! 


	14. O Dia do Baile

O Dia do Baile  
  
Cap. 14  
  
*No dia seguinte*  
  
Akina acorda bem disposta e se arruma, não lembrava do ocorrido na noite anterior e muito menos do pesadelo. Tinha conseguido dormir bem, mas Duo...  
  
Duo acordou preocupado, dormiu bem menos que o habitual. Arrumou-se depressa para ver como Akina estava. Ele foi então em direção ao quarto da mesma para verificar.  
  
Akina terminou de se arrumar e foi em direção a porta, quando ela abriu esta deu de cara com Duo que parecia estar preparado para bater na porta, porém como ele estava distraído acabou acertando nos seios de Akina.  
  
Akina: - O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO DESDE CEDO? -_-# - gritou dando um soco que fez o coitado do Duo voar longe...   
  
Duo: - Mas que violência! Eu não fiz por querer. Eu só vim lhe perguntar se você conseguiu dormir bem.  
  
Akina: - Sim. Mas por que esta pergunta? - Duo cai. ^^'  
  
Duo: - Você não se lembra?  
  
Duo: - É que ontem você gritou e parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo e acordou chorando e assustada e fiquei aqui com você até que conseguisse dormir.  
  
Akina: - Pesadelo?  
  
Duo: - Sim.  
  
Akina: - Não tô lembrando... Espera aí! Pensando bem... Me lembrei! Duo me desculpe! Você estava preocupado comigo e ainda te bati.  
  
Duo: - Não tem problema!  
  
Akina: - E ainda por cima você me encontrou ontem naquele estado deplorável... Eu tenho é que lhe agradecer, graças a sua companhia eu consegui dormir bem. Muito Obrigada! ^^  
  
Duo: - Não foi nada! Eu poderia saber como era o seu pesadelo? - perguntou, não conseguindo segurar a curiosidade.  
  
Akina: - ...  
  
Duo: - Tudo bem, agora não é a melhor hora para isso. - disse se retirando  
  
Akina: - NÃO! - gritou segurando o braço de Duo. Só faltava puxar a trança tamanho era o desespero de ficar sozinha.  
  
Duo: - Não?!  
  
Akina: - Eu vou te contar, mas, por favor, não saia agora!  
  
Duo: - Tudo bem.  
  
Akina: - O início do sonho era mais ou menos assim, digo sonho porque esta parte inicial nada se assemelhava a um pesadelo. Eu estava em um jardim lindo cheio de flores das mais variadas espécies ao lado de um maravilhoso castelo inglês. Nele eu estava fazendo guirlandas e coroas de flores. Foi quando vi de repente um vulto e curiosa resolvi averiguar do que se tratava. Quando cheguei mais perto constatei que era o meu irmão. Meus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e fui correndo abraçá-lo. Ele sorria e parecia estar feliz, e o seu sorriso parecia muito como seu Duo (fez uma breve pausa e logo retomou). Assim que eu o abracei algo estranho aconteceu. O mano se transformou em demônio com dentes enormes e asas negras que abriu um portal para o inferno e ia me levando para o mundo de trevas e escuridão. Neste momento eu me senti incapaz de me mover, e a única coisa que eu consegui foi é gritar. Foi quando veio um anjo e me acordou. Este anjo era você Duo.  
  
Duo estava um pouquinho impressionado com a narrativa de Akina, tanto é que o queixo dele estava lá embaixo. Mesmo sendo o grande Shinigami, estava um pouquinho assustado.  
  
Duo: - Que pesadelo estranho e medonho! Não é à toa que você gritou. Mas você deve sentir muito a falta do seu irmão.  
  
Akina; - Bom, vamos esquecer isso e terminar o acabamento da sua fantasia e fazer a prova ainda hoje para podermos descansar amanhã. Senão a gente não agüenta o baile. - Duo o segura pelo braço e a surpreende dando um abraço carinhoso.  
  
Duo: - Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem. Sei que sente falta dele. Se precisar é só contar comigo.  
  
Akina: - Muito obrigada! - disse emocionada ainda abraçada a Duo. Ela se sentiu protegida, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, neste abraço fraternal.  
  
*No final do dia*  
  
Akina: - Até que enfim nós terminamos!  
  
Duo: - Eu que o diga! Não estava mais agüentando experimentar e ajustar toda hora! Tô morto de cansaço, eu preciso dormir.  
  
Akina: - Então é hora de tomar um banho e relaxar bastante!  
  
Duo: - Isso é tudo o que eu preciso!  
  
*Dia seguinte* (Dia do Baile)  
  
Akina: - Até que enfim chegou o dia do baile!  
  
Duo: - É!  
  
Akina: - Vamos lanchar?  
  
Duo: - Não exagera senão você não vai caber na roupa.  
  
Akina: - O que você quis dizer com isso? -_-#  
  
Duo: - Nada! Esquece o que eu disse.   
  
Akina: - Assim está bem melhor.  
  
Depois do lanche descansaram bastante apesar de terem dormido até as 10 horas da manhã e no final do dia começaram a se arrumar.  
  
Duo desceu primeiro. Apesar de ele demorar bastante para se arrumar, ele ainda teve que ficar esperando um tempão até que Akina se terminasse de arrumar.  
  
Duo: - Ainda vai demorar? Sua demora está similar de uma noiva!   
  
Akina: - Não exagera, já estou terminando, espera mais um pouco!  
  
Duo: - Mas anda logo viu?  
  
Akina: - Tá!  
  
Quando ela terminou de se arrumar e apareceu no topo da escadaria, só se pôde ver um Duo embasbacado. A fantasia de Akina deixava a mostra as belas formas de seu corpo que eram ocultadas pelas roupas largas que ela usava no seu cotidiano.  
  
Akina: - E aí? Como é que eu estou? - perguntou ruborizada.  
  
Duo: - Maravilhosa!  
  
Akina: - Pára de brincar comigo! - Disse dando sucessivos tapas nas costas de Duo, totalmente envergonhada. Quando se deu conta, viu que tinha exagerado...  
  
Duo: - Que mãozinha pesada a sua, hein? ^^'  
  
Akina: - Me desculpe! Foi sem querer! ^^'  
  
Duo: - Então vamos? - Perguntou oferecendo o seu braço para que Akina o segurasse.  
  
Akina: - Vamos! - Respondeu com um sorriso encantador.  
  
Chamaram um táxi e seguiram rumo ao local do evento. Chegando lá, ambos puderam vislumbrar uma festa de uma suntuosidade inenarrável.   
  
Adentraram o salão, e Duo ficou impressionado com o tamanho da festa.   
  
Duo: - Nossa! °o°  
  
Akina: - Surpreso? ^_^  
  
Duo: - Eu?! Não! De jeito nenhum!  
  
Akina: - Sei! Conta outra vai!   
  
Duo: - Eu tô falando sério!  
  
Akina:- Mas a sua cara diz exatamente o contrário!  
  
Duo: - Deu para perceber é?  
  
Akina: - Claro! Você é transparente como a água!  
  
Duo: - ... ^^'  
  
Akina: - Coloque a sua máscara. Vamos agora cumprimentar os Anfitriões da Festa.  
  
Duo: - Sim.  
  
Continua....  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Vocês no mínimo devem estar querendo me matar, não é? O capítulo lemon ainda não foi neste capítulo. E muitos estão me perguntando do Hee-chan que está desaparecido. Não se preocupem! Logo ele vai dar as caras aguardem! ^^  
  
Bjokas e abraços para: Tomoe, Mild-chan, _Misao_, Goddess, Arrivenia, Raniki, Lady-Barton, Litha-chan, Patty-chan, e todos com quem eu conversei durante este período que eu fiquei sem postar nada.  
  
Não esqueçam dos comentários, people!  
  
Visitem também o meu blog: http://rubymoon.blig.ig.com.br 


	15. Felicidade Existe?

Felicidade Existe?  
  
Cap.15  
  
Duo e Akina estavam cumprimentando os anfitriões da festa, enquanto isto, uma pessoa que nos é muito familiar acaba de chegar ao local.   
  
Heero: - Então é aqui. Bela decoração - falou consigo mesmo.  
  
Heero mal conseguia conter a sua ansiedade de rever o seu amado Shinigami, mas apesar da grande vontade de revê-lo também estava se preparando caso ele fosse rejeitado. E com toda a razão, ele tinha sido um insensível quando Duo havia se declarado para ele.   
  
Entrar na festa não foi grande problema para Heero, pois ele conseguiu convites de uma forma que ninguém imaginaria. Pois é!, ele ganhou o convite do nosso querido, amado e fofo Quatre Rarbera Winner. Como tudo aconteceu?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
No dia que Heero esteve seguindo Duo e Akina no cinema, ele estava pensando em uma maneira de poder ir ao baile para tentar se aproximar de Duo. Estava tão distraído que quando ia virar a esquina esbarrou em alguém e ambos ficaram pedindo desculpas, até que se reconheceram.   
  
Quatre: - Heero! É você mesmo? Há quanto tempo!  
  
Heero: - É faz muito tempo mesmo. Como vão as coisas?  
  
Quatre: - Eu estou ótimo! E você?  
  
Heero: - Está tudo bem comigo.  
  
Quatre: - Eu fiquei sabendo que o Duo estava morando junto com você. Onde ele está?  
  
Heero: - Ele está no apartamento agora. - falou engolindo em seco.  
  
Quatre: - Qualquer dia vou fazer uma visitinha para vocês, viu? (todo sorridente como sempre).  
  
Heero: - ...  
  
Quatre: - Heero, será que eu poderia te pedir um favor? - Quatre estava sem jeito.  
  
Heero: - Se estiver ao meu alcance.   
  
Quatre: - É que eu tenho que ir a um baile neste final de semana que vai durar dois dias, mas surgiu um imprevisto e eu não poderei ir, então eu pensei se...  
  
Heero: - Você quer que eu vá no seu lugar como representante? (Heero começou a sentir que tinha uma grande coincidência aí)  
  
Quatre: - Isso!  
  
Heero: - E onde vai ser este baile?  
  
Quatre: - No Espaço da Corte. - Heero arregalou os olhos.  
  
Quatre: - Por que a surpresa? - Quatre perguntou inocentemente.  
  
Heero: - Nada.  
  
Quatre: - E como os anfitriões são amigos de longa data da minha família, eu não queria fazer essa desfeita, mas infelizmente surgiu um imprevisto de última hora.  
  
Heero: - Eu irei.  
  
Quatre: - Sério?! - (Olhos brilhando)  
  
Heero: - Sim. '  
  
Quatre: - Muito obrigado! E antes que eu me esqueça vou lhe entregar o convite.  
  
E assim Quatre deus as instruções básicas de como o seu representante deveria ir a festa e como encontrar os anfitriões da festa. Feito isso os dois se despediram.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK   
  
"Agora que eu estou aqui devo cumprimentar os anfitriões da festa, e depois terei que procurá-lo".   
  
Heero não teve dificuldades para encontrar os anfitriões e explicou aos mesmos os motivos pela qual Quatre não pôde vir festa. Heero foi recebido calorosamente por eles. Mas neste exato momento, Akina e Duo tinham acabado de chegar com o intuito também de cumprimentar os anfitriões da festa. Heero logo pôde reconhecer de quem se tratava já que sabia que fantasia ela iria usar e também logo reconheceu o Deus da Morte que acompanhava a garota (para sua felicidade ou infelicidade ele não teve que procurar muito). Queria sair correndo dali com medo que fosse descoberto e Duo fugisse. Parece que ele não pôde escapar dessa.   
  
(O Heero está fantasiado de príncipe sua fantasia é da cor azul marinho, osa detalhes eu deixo por conta da imaginação dos leitores).  
  
Akina: - Boa Noite, senhor e senhora Matsuda!  
  
Senhor e Senhora Matsuda: - Boa Noite, querida! Você está mais linda a cada dia que passa!  
  
Akina: - Obrigada pelo elogio! Me sinto lisonjeada!   
  
Senhor Matsuda: - Onde estão seus pais?  
  
Akina: - Eles estão viajando para tratar de negócios e por isso eles não puderam comparecer. Eles me pediram para pedir desculpa ao senhores.  
  
Senhor Matsuda: - Não precisa se preocupar. Aproveite e divirta-se na festa.   
  
Senhora Matsuda: - E quem é esse rapaz que está lhe acompanhando?  
  
Akina: - Este é o meu amigo Duo.  
  
Duo: - É um prazer conhecê-la! - disse beijando delicadamente a mão da senhora.  
  
Senhora Matsuda: - Que rapaz simpático! Têm certeza que vocês são só amigos? Sabiam que vocês formam um lindo casal?  
  
Duo e Akina: - Não somos só amigos mesmo - disseram em coro com as faces vermelhas.  
  
Senhora Matsuda: - Hohoho! Se vocês dizem eu acredito.  
  
Akina: - Quem é este rapaz? - perguntou curiosa quando percebeu um olhar penetrante em direção dela de dar calafrios.  
  
Senhor Matsuda: - Ele é amigo do senhor Quatre Rarbera Winner, herdeiro de umas das maiores fortunas do Mundo. Veio no lugar dele como seu representante.  
  
Akina: - Qual é o nome dele?  
  
Senhor Matsuda: - Odin Lowe. Venham que eu vou apresentá-los a ele.  
  
Senhor Matsuda: - Odin Lowe, esta é Akina Nakamori.  
  
Odin: - É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Nakamori - disse beijando a sua mão.  
  
Akina: - O prazer é todo meu! - disse sorrindo meio sem graça. - Este é o meu amigo Duo Maxwell.  
  
Odin: - Muito prazer em conhecê-lo! - disse estendendo a mão.  
  
Duo: - O prazer é todo meu! - Disse exibindo um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos capazes de derreter as maiores geleiras.  
  
Duo que até então estava desligado se sentiu estranho quando apertou a mão de Odin, se sentiu tão bem que quase se esqueceu de soltá-la. O mesmo aconteceu com Odin. Akina só observou e deu uma risadinha maliciosa. Quando ambos perceberam soltaram rapidamente e estavam totalmente vermelhos.  
  
Senhora Matsuda: - Espero que se divirtam na festa! - E dizendo isso se retirou juntamente com o seu marido para cumprimentar os outros convidados.  
  
Akina: - E aí Duo? Pronto para se divertir?  
  
Duo: - Claro! Ué? Onde está Odin? Ele não estava aqui agora pouco?  
  
Akina: - Pois é! Eu também jurava que agora há pouco tempo ele estava aqui.  
  
Duo: - Deixa isso pra lá e vamos nos divertir. - Duo disse, mas não conseguia se livrar daquela sensação estranha que sentiu quando segurou a mão de Odin. Ele ainda estava sentindo o calor das mãos daquele rapaz estranho.   
  
Akina: - Certo!  
  
Duo e Akina, realmente, se divertiram muito, Duo pra variar não dispensou as bebidas e as iguarias que os garçons ofereciam. Entretanto, Akina encontrou um velho amigo de infância que não via há anos. Quando Duo se deu conta percebeu que havia se perdido dela. Não demorou muito e um frio percorreu a sua espinha, sentiu estar sendo observado, era uma sensação ruim como se alguém quisesse devorá-lo só com os olhos. É como se alguém quisesse invadi-lo sem permissão. Foi quando sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro lhe dando um susto. E só ouviu alguém dizer: - Você está bem? Me desculpe, eu não queria assustá-lo.  
  
Duo: Não se preocupe isso passa - Disse se recompondo.   
  
Depois de passado o susto, começou a observar melhor o rapaz que se encontrava a sua frente. Ele tinha feições delicadas e parecia ser muito gentil e educado.   
  
Estranho: - Deixe me apresentar - Me chamo Andry Lewis. E você como se chama?  
  
Duo: - Duo. Duo Maxwell - ainda meio embasbacado com tanta gentileza.   
  
Andry: - É um nome muito bonito sabia? Assim como o seu dono.   
  
Duo: - Obrigado! - respondeu totalmente rubro.  
  
Andry: - Está sozinho?   
  
Duo: - No momento sim, me perdi da minha acompanhante.  
  
Andry: - Oh, ela é sua namorada?  
  
Duo:- Não, só uma amiga.  
  
Andry: - Posso lhe fazer companhia enquanto você não a encontra?  
  
Duo: - Sim.  
  
E o dois começaram a conversar como se fossem dois velhos amigos e nem se deram conta que alguém os observava com um olhar furioso de dar medo. Até que por um momento Duo percebeu que estava sendo observado por pares de olhos azuis cobalto. Um olhar muito familiar e viu que era Odin. E por impulso quis segui-lo como se estivesse sendo sugado. Foi então que Andry o chamou tirando o de seus devaneios.  
  
Andry: - Duo!   
  
Duo: - Hã?  
  
Andry: - Parece que você estava longe. Nem estava prestando atenção no que eu estava falando.  
  
Duo: - Me desculpe. Eu me distraí.  
  
Andry: - No que estava pensando?  
  
Duo: - Em nada.  
  
Andry: - Você não me convenceu. Tudo bem deixe me reformular a pergunta. Em quem você estava pensando a ponto de distraí-lo assim?  
  
Duo: - Em ninguém. - mentiu meio sem jeito já que fora surpreendido.  
  
Andry: - Não precisa mentir. Mas se você não quiser falar a respeito, nada vai impedi-lo.  
  
Duo: - Andry?  
  
Andry: - Sim?  
  
Duo: - Você acha que a felicidade existe de verdade?  
  
Andry: - Que pergunta estranha. Mas eu acredito que sim, e quanto mais difícil para alcançá-la acho que a felicidade será maior e mais duradoura.   
  
Duo: - Eu gostaria de pensar assim. Para mim a felicidade não passa de uma mentira. A pessoa que eu amo não me ama. Assim eu acredito que não tenho mais razão de viver.  
  
Andry: - Não é verdade. Existem outras pessoas no mundo que gostam e se preocupam com você. Você deve viver por essas pessoas.  
  
Duo: - Talvez você tenha razão.   
  
Mas, apesar disso Duo ficou triste ao se lembrar da dor de ser rejeitado por Heero. Andry percebendo isso resolveu confortar o seu mais novo amigo e lhe deu um abraço que deixou Duo meio sem jeito.   
  
Andry: - Sabe, eu também perdi a pessoa que eu mais amava, tentei esquecê-lo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo, eu sei que ele não está mais vivo este nós, entretanto para mim ele continuará vivo na minha memória e no meu coração. E apesar de tudo eu ainda acredito na felicidade. A minha felicidade foi a que eu construí ao lado dessa pessoa, mas descobri que não estou sozinho neste mundo e que existem outras pessoas que se preocupam comigo.  
  
Duo: - Obrigado. Vou para de sofrer à toa, além disso tenho feito todos ficarem preocupados comigo. Sabe que apesar de nos conhecermos a tão pouco tempo eu sinto como se fôssemos velhos conhecidos.  
  
Andry: - Eu também senti isso.  
  
Mas, o que ambos não esperavam é que eles seriam interrompidos por alguém.   
  
Duo: - Odin?  
  
Andry: - Acho que está na hora de eu ir. Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco com alguns amigos. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Duo e é um prazer conhecê-lo também Sr, Odin. (disse isso depois de perceber a cara de poucos amigos que ele lhe lançava).  
  
Duo: - Espera um pouco ainda está cedo.   
  
Andry: - Infelizmente eu tenho que ir. Talvez, a gente se encontre novamente por aí em uma outra oportunidade. Até breve!  
  
Duo: - Até! - Disse acenando.  
  
Odin: - Posso falar com você?  
  
Duo: - Sim.  
  
Odin: - Que tal irmos para um lugar mais tranqüilo. - Disse indicando um banco próximo a uma fonte de água pura e cristalina.  
  
Continua...  
  
O que será que Odin quer falar com Duo? Se quiserem saber a resposta, não percam o próximo capítulo!  
  
E aí pessoal? Tudo belê? Bem desconfio que vocês estejam querendo me matar por ter demorado tanto a postar um novo capítulo. Peço mil desculpas! A falta de tempo e também de inspiração não deixou que saísse a continuação.   
  
Depois de vocês lerem, não esqueçam de mandar as suas reviews, por favor. Se quiserem podem mandar também para o meu e-mail os comentários, sugestões, críticas ou até mesmo conversar sobre outros assuntos - rubymoon(arroba)ubbi.com.br   
  
Visitem também o meu blog: http:rubymoon.turmadobar.com.br  
  
Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! 


End file.
